L'Héritage de l'Amour
by Lupinette
Summary: Severus Rogue intègre Poudlard en tant que Maître des Potions. Mais cette première année ne sera pas de tout repos...
1. Chp1 L'art du double jeu

**Disclaimer:** L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire et les personnages qui y évoluent sont issus de l'œuvre de JKR.

**Remerciements:** À Loufoca, ma beta si occupée et qui trouve tout de même le temps de me corriger correctement!

**IMPORTANT:** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 1 – L'art du double jeu**

« - Et voici votre nouveau Maître des Potions, je vous demande d'applaudir le professeur Severus Rogue. »

Celui-ci se leva comme il était coutume de le faire et toisa les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut quelques applaudissements, probablement par respect pour Dumbledore, et un tas de chuchotements, surtout venant de la table des Serpentard. Certains devaient l'avoir reconnu. Mais il s'en moquait, en tant que professeur, il ne tolérerait aucune remarque.

« - Le professeur Rogue remplacera également le professeur Slughorn, qui a décidé de ne plus enseigner, au poste de directeur de Serpentard, » ajouta Dumbledore.

Les réactions furent diverses à la table concernée, mais aucun visage ne reflétait de contentement. Peu lui importait, il avait bien l'intention de mettre fin à ce stupide culte de l'élitisme par les origines et la célébrité.

« - Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous, » conclut Dumbledore.

Severus se rassit alors que les plats apparaissaient sur toutes les tables. Il se servit raisonnablement et attendit que les autres professeurs se soient mis à manger pour lui-même entamer son assiette. Curieusement il se sentait observé. Il aurait dû trouver ça logique, puisque il était le nouveau professeur, mais c'était plus qu'une impression. Il lui semblait sentir une présence posée sur lui, et c'était fort désagréable. Il releva la tête de son assiette et son regard tomba immédiatement dans celui d'une Serpentard qui le détaillait à l'instant même. Elle sourit, avec une teinte d'ironie nettement marquée. Il fouilla sa mémoire pour tenter de retrouver son visage parmi la masse d'élèves qu'il avait vue défiler quand il en faisait encore partie, mais seule une image floue lui revint, renforçant le malaise qu'il ressentait. Pour couper court à ce sentiment, il la détailla, chacun son tour après tout. Elle était blonde, avait les yeux bleu gris, son visage était hâlé, et son allure était celle d'une noble. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle avait son mot à dire dans tout ce qui passait au sein de Serpentard, et elle avait à coup sûr fait partie du club de Slughorn. Il fixa à nouveau ses yeux et sut aussitôt que c'était une futur Mangemort. Cela le dégoûta au plus haut point, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui transmettre tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle ne prétendit pas baisser les yeux, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser croire qu'il allait se laisser mener par une simple élève.

« - Severus ? » appela Dumbledore.

L'interpellé se retourna vers son directeur.

« - Alors, votre première impression en tant que professeur ? »

« - Pour le moment, rien de spécial. Mis à part cette jeune fille à la table des Serpentard, la blonde qui semble se croire au-dessus de tout, qui est-elle ? »

Il désigna la Serpentard de la tête et Dumbledore regarda dans la direction qu'il désignait. Severus vit qu'elle feignait l'étonnement du fait qu'elle faisait l'objet de leur attention.

« - Ah, vous parlez de Noemy McLane. Elle est en dernière année et suit le cours de Potions si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de problèmes avec cette élève, et comme les autres semblent l'écouter, je l'ai nommée préfète. »

Severus acquiesça doucement. La parfaite petite élève brillante. Son premier cours avec les septième année promettait d'être intéressant. Il retourna à son assiette et la finit dans un temps raisonnable. Peu après, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

« - Je pense, » dit-il, « qu'il est l'heure pour nous tous de rejoindre notre lit. J'invite les première année à suivre leurs préfets qui leur montreront leurs dortoirs. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Severus observa le comportement de ladite Noemy. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, son insigne de préfète ne faisait que garnir sa robe, car elle observa ses confrères, puis quitta la Grande Salle dans les premiers.

Le jeune professeur haussa les épaules et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient partis. Puis il se leva de sa place, salua les autres professeurs, et quitta à son tour la Grande Salle.

Il parcourut les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Le mot « quartiers » n'était pas vraiment adéquat pour qualifier la large chambre que Dumbledore lui avait assignée, mais en comparaison du carrelage froid sur lequel reposait un maigre matelas non loin de plusieurs feux et de dizaines de chaudrons, c'était du grand luxe, et il savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Alors qu'il parvenait à un tournant, il se retrouva face à un choix qu'il n'avait pas prévu de devoir faire. Soit il prenait le chemin le plus court, soit il déviait et allait se perdre dans ses souvenirs d'école…

A son propre grand étonnement, il décida d'aller se perdre. Et plus il avançait, plus il se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Partout où il mettait les pieds, oui, il revoyait ses réussites scolaires, mais à chaque coin de couloir le guettait la bande à Potter pour lui faire un quelconque mauvais coup. Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si ce n'avait pas été eux, il y en aurait eu d'autres pour s'occuper de lui. Mais le fait est que c'était eux, et qu'il donnerait cher pour les avoir comme élèves à présent. Ils avaient déjà ramassés beaucoup de retenues dans leur parcours scolaire, mais là, tous les cachots de l'école seraient nickel en permanence. Il sourit aux images qu'évoquaient les silhouettes rampantes de ces prétentieux.

Aussitôt, l'image de Lily vint s'interposer entre sa vision et lui. Toujours aussi resplendissante, la justice et le courage faits femme, ses yeux l'imploraient d'être indulgent. Mais à force de courber l'échine, on finissait par perdre. Lily était avec Potter. Et ils avaient un enfant. Le trésor convoité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Combien de temps le bébé lui échapperait-il encore, cela ne dépendait plus de lui. Tant que Lily survivait, le reste lui importait peu. Et si Potter mourait, Severus pourrait même retourner les choses à son avantage.

C'est avec un tout léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres que Severus atteignit sa chambre. Il allait refermer la porte quant on l'appela.

« - Severus ! Attendez ! »

Il se retourna pour voir qui le demandait. Minerva McGonagall. C'était de mauvais augure. Mais au moins pouvait-il garder la tête haute car ils étaient à présent sur un pied d'égalité.

« - Oui ? » fit-il, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui sortir.

« - Tous nos collègues ne seront pas présents car ils n'ont pas encore tous décidé de vous pardonner vos erreurs. Néanmoins, un verre est organisé en votre honneur dans la salle des professeurs. »

« - Ah ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de mondanités. Il ne savait pas comment réagir exactement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais décliner serait certainement très mal vu. En résumé, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre en feignant d'apprécier.

« - Alors, vous venez ? »

McGonagall souriait presque, on aurait dit qu'elle était amusée par son hésitation.

« - Je vous suis, » répondit-il.

Et il lui emboîta le pas vers la fameuse salle des professeurs où il n'avait de sa vie d'étudiant que rarement mis les pieds.

« - Dites-moi, Severus ? » entama McGonagall sur le chemin.

« - Oui, Professeur ? » répondit-il par automatisme.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Record battu en une soirée. Durant ses sept années d'étude, il ne l'avait vu sourire qu'une seule fois, et certes pas aussi naturellement qu'à présent.

« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, » dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Je ne préfère pas pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être… » dit-il pour se justifier.

« - Très bien, Severus, comme vous voudrez. Je voulais vous demander, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, si vous aviez un projet de carrière dans le cas où la guerre aurait été finie avant votre sortie de l'école ? »

Il se racla faiblement la gorge. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de question. Il valait probablement mieux que ce fut elle qui la lui pose.

« - Et bien, en fait, non. »

Et il n'ajouta rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, que les détails ne regardaient que lui seul.

« - C'est dommage, » dit-elle. « Je suis certaine que vous auriez fait un excellent scientimage. »

« - Merci. »

Ils finirent le reste du trajet en silence. L'instant d'après il était plongé dans un joyeux brouhaha, nettement moins bruyant que celui des élèves, mais néanmoins présent au sein de la salle des professeurs.

« - Ah, voici le principal intéressé, » déclara Dumbledore en le voyant entrer.

Severus inclina doucement la tête à l'endroit du directeur, tandis que McGonagall rejoignait ce dernier en prenant un verre.

« - Servez-vous, Severus, c'est une petite fête pour vous souhaitez la bienvenue dans notre corps professoral… »

C'était Filius Flitwick qui lui avait adressé la parole. Le jeune professeur inclina à nouveau la tête, et se servit comme on le lui avait proposé. Apparemment, c'était du champagne, mais il n'en était pas certain, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en goûter. Lorsqu'il eut son verre en main, Dumbledore leva le sien et dit :

« - Portons un toast à notre nouveau professeur. Que les années qu'il passera ici soient productives. À Severus Rogue. »

Et les autres professeurs présents de répéter :

« - À Severus Rogue. »

Il leva faiblement son verre en inclinant la tête une fois de plus. Ils burent tous une gorgée du liquide blond pétillant pour entériner le toast, et il les imita. Ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais le champagne…

La soirée continua à avancer doucement. Severus n'avait jamais été très bavard, ce n'était pas en une soirée qu'il allait changer ses habitudes. Il répondit donc poliment aux questions que lui posaient ses nouveaux collègues, sans plus. Il n'entretint aucune conversation, et coupait court quand on abordait sa période « noire ». Les autres professeurs quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Bientôt il ne resta plus que lui en compagnie de McGonagall et Dumbledore. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux, et partit à son tour.

Il fit le trajet entre la salle des professeurs et sa chambre en beaucoup moins de temps que la première fois. Une fois à l'intérieur, dans une relative intimité, il s'assit sur le lit encore fait, en travers, le dos contre le mur.

Quelle drôle de première journée il venait de passer. Surtout la soirée. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Si c'était les enfants qui avaient le pouvoir et non les adultes, les rêves les plus fous du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'auraient même pas eu besoin d'être formulés pour être réels. Les enfants ne s'encombrent pas de l'hypocrisie des adultes, ni de leurs manières. Ils disent les choses, comme ils les pensent, et agissent tout simplement en conséquence. Maintenant qu'il avait définitivement quitté ce monde cruel de l'enfance et de l'adolescence dans lequel on ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, Severus était enfin intégré socialement parlant. Ou tout du moins en façade. Mais c'était suffisant. Il n'avait besoin de la reconnaissance de personne. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse vivre en paix. Et apparemment, le corps professoral de Poudlard allait agir de la sorte. Restait à espérer que les élèves sauraient rester à leur place. Car, et c'était vraiment très heureux, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient le pouvoir.

§X§

Severus était satisfait. Il avait décidé que les rumeurs sur ses idées n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Son attitude refléterait donc uniquement ce qu'on voulait bien lui prêter comme attitude, sans jamais dévoiler réellement ce qu'il pensait. Et, semblait-il, les élèves aimaient à voir en lui un renégat de la magie noire. Il avait donc aisément enfilé le manteau du mage noir qui enseigne sans aucune pitié, et avait obtenu de très bons résultats auprès des élèves qu'il avait eus en cours jusqu'alors.

Mais ce cours à venir, il le sentait, ne serait pas aussi aisé. Il avait deux heures à donner aux septième année. Et les quelques jours précédents avaient suffi à lui confirmer que cette Noemy McLane allait poser un très gros problème. Il s'était renseigné sur ses antécédents. Si elle était la meilleure de sa promotion, elle excellait encore plus en Potions. Et cette impression qu'il avait constamment de la connaître depuis toujours tout en ne sachant rien d'elle n'était pas faite pour le rassurer.

Ce fut donc avec une légère appréhension qu'il claqua violemment la porte du cachot dans lequel il donnait son cours, empruntant à nouveau l'image du méchant professeur. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. Il avança entre les bancs, n'accordant aucun regard à qui que ce soit. Mais à peine eut-il dépassé la tête blonde de Noemy qu'il sentit un dédain couler en lui. Elle avait apparemment déjà fait son jugement sur lui. Il se retourna aussitôt et la vit qui le défiait du regard, souriante.

« - Miss McLane, vous allez m'effacer ce sourire de votre visage. Vous êtes dans un cours sérieux, pas au cirque. »

Il perçut nettement que tous les autres élèves retenaient leur souffle. Elle avait donc tant d'emprise sur eux… Quel dommage qu'ils ne sachent ce que valaient ces grands airs au-dehors… Mais ils ne tarderaient plus à être au courant.

À sa grande surprise, la Serpentard se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de le toiser sans un mot. Paradoxalement, elle semblait encore plus sûre d'elle. Il ne releva pas, et commença son cours par une révision générale, sachant pertinemment que la moitié des choses qu'il citait dans son résumé n'avait même pas été abordées les années précédentes. Il trouvait ce rôle de professeur sadique très plaisant, et certains regards horrifiés qu'il lisait sur les visages de ses élèves le confortaient dans son idée. Il remarqua cependant qu'un des visages n'était nullement horrifié. Bien au contraire, le regard de Noemy était perdu dans le vague.

« - Vous rêvassez, Miss McLane ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sulfureux.

« - Non, Monsieur, » répondit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde après un court instant.

« - Alors, vous allez pouvoir me citer les ingrédients du Polynectar et leurs quantités que je viens de rappeler à l'instant. »

Il allait vite savoir si son excellence venait de Slughorn ou réellement d'elle. Elle récita la liste demandée sans ciller.

« - Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct, » conclut-il quand elle eut fini.

« - C'est mot pour mot ce qui se trouve dans le livre que vous utilisez comme base du cours, Monsieur, » répondit-elle de manière dédaigneuse.

Décidément, il allait être grand temps de lui apprendre le respect à cette petite garce. Il la remit donc cordialement à sa place.

« - Très justement, Miss McLane, c'est une base. C'est pourquoi, en ayant écouté mon exposé, vous devriez savoir qu'il y a une modification à apporter pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. »

Il sourit intérieurement en la voyant froncer les sourcils. L'excellence ou une apparence. La nuance allait se jouer là.

« - Il faut commencer la préparation à la Nouvelle Lune, » dit-elle alors, « c'est la meilleure phase de départ pour la cuisson des chrysopes. »

Severus garda un instant le silence, puis déclara :

« - Dix points à Serpentard pour votre remarquable aplomb, Miss McLane. La prochaine fois que vous ne serez pas attentive, ce sera la retenue. »

Il détourna le regard et reprit où il s'était arrêté. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler dans la salle de classe s'il n'avait pas été en train de parler. C'est pourquoi il entendit clairement ce que s'échangeaient Noemy et sa voisine, malgré leurs efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il continua de parler en même temps qu'elles pour savoir de quoi il retournait, jusqu'à ce que Samantha Anderson demande :

« - Comment connaissais-tu la réponse, alors ? »

Il se tut et attendit la réponse, ainsi que tous les autres élèves, qui surent rester discrets le temps qu'il fallait.

« - Préparer une potion implique la connaissance de toutes les propriétés des ingrédients utilisés, » répliqua Noemy. « Appliquer bêtement les instructions d'un livre donne toujours de mauvais résultats. »

« - Miss McLane, » claqua-t-il, surprenant les deux Serpentard, mais pas assez pour les faire sursauter.

L'interpellée le regarda, attendant la suite. Il ne se fit pas prier.

« - Je vais vous donner l'occasion de prouver vos dires, » déclara-t-il. « Vous préparerez votre potion sans le livre. Je vous donnerai simplement l'ordre dans lequel se succèdent les ingrédients. »

Elle regarda le tableau pour y lire ce qu'il avait fait apparaître. L'Amadocilis était une potion simple de contrôle, mais le contrôle n'était acquis que lorsqu'elle était parfaitement réussie. Destinée uniquement à l'usage des animaux, elle donnait des résultats catastrophiques sur les humains, et c'était d'ailleurs bien dommage.

L'air contrit que la Serpentard afficha ne suffit pas à le convaincre. Il la dirigea vers le fond de la classe et fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients sur un parchemin avant de le lui donner. Puis il feignit de se désintéresser de son cas afin de la surveiller discrètement à l'œuvre par après. Il donna les dernières instructions et laissa les élèves se débrouiller. Il circula entre eux de temps en temps, les observant sans leur donner l'occasion de s'en apercevoir, pour mieux appréhender leurs façons de procéder.

Merlin qu'ils étaient brouillons. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Aucun ordre, aucune méthode, si ce n'était celle de suivre les instructions du livre. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir tirer d'une telle bande d'incapables ? Malgré tout, certains faisaient montre d'un peu de bon sens et parvenaient à s'en sortir contre toute attente. Si on avait décidé de lui donner l'attitude d'un professeur sympa, il aurait pu être conciliant. Mais comme c'était loin d'être parfait, et qu'il avait le rôle du méchant, il n'aurait aucune pitié.

Il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il ne pourrait pas couvrir de honte. Et c'était Noemy McLane. Même sans instructions, elle agissait exactement comme il le fallait. Certes, il était flagrant qu'elle avait déjà préparé cette potion auparavant, mais la rigueur indispensable était présente, et elle procédait méthodiquement. Si ce n'était ce désir qu'il avait de conserver l'image qu'il avait commencé à donner, et l'irrépressible envie de ne pas du tout faire comme Slughorn, il aurait pu la prendre sous son aile.

Severus se secoua alors intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu en arriver aussi vite à de telles considérations ? Il n'avait jamais voulu partager son savoir à ce point, et n'était certainement pas prêt à rompre avec sa solitude si bien établie. Non, tous ces changements subtils qui ne lui étaient pas propres n'étaient pas anodins. C'était d'elle que cela venait, de la facilité qu'il avait à la percevoir. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cela, et ce le plus vite possible.

Il constata qu'elle ne travaillait plus depuis un certain temps. Elle était même plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait beau être douée, elle était décidément beaucoup trop indisciplinée.

Il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à son chaudron et, une fiole dans la main, tendit son bras pour prendre un échantillon immédiatement afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Son bras fut instantanément bloqué. Il regarda aussitôt Noemy, étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait réagi. Plus aucun doute n'était possible. Elle l'avait « senti ». Sûrement inconsciemment, car il percevait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour la Legilimencie, mais cela lui prouvait à coup sûr que l'impression permanente qu'il ressentait n'était pas à sens unique.

« - Que croyez-vous faire, Miss McLane ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde et froide.

« - Et que croyez-vous faire au-dessus de _mon_ chaudron, Professeur ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il la toisa, incrédule face à son ton impérieux. Mais c'était lui le professeur, et elle l'élève. Et il la materait, il y parviendrait.

« - Vous étiez à nouveau en train de rêvasser, » dit-il, cassant. « Je venais mettre fin à votre préparation. Lâchez-moi. »

« - J'avais fini, » répondit-elle sans se départir de son timbre glacial et en sortant sa baguette avec sa main libre pour la pointer sur lui. « Je vous lâche, et vous reculez. »

Elle tint parole en desserrant sa prise et en retirant son bras. Severus retira également son bras du dessus du chaudron, mais il ne recula pas d'un pouce.

« - Professeur, » reprit-elle, « dois-je vous rappeler la règle en ce qui concerne la préparation d'une potion, ou cela ira ? »

« - Je pensais, Miss McLane, que vous vous considériez au-dessus des règles… »

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, mais il savait qu'il était en tort. Et il la détesta pour ça, et pour tout ce qu'elle représentait qui l'avait mis à mal pendant tant d'années. La supériorité du sang, la suffisance de la noblesse, le mépris envers tous les autres, même les partisans s'ils étaient de « basse classe ». La haine qu'il pensait avoir réussi à évacuer revint au grand galop, et elle était pleinement dirigée vers cette Noemy McLane, insupportable peste. Il sentait également, tout faiblement, qu'elle dirigeait une certaine forme de haine envers lui. Mais c'était totalement insignifiant par rapport à ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

« - Reculez, _Professeur_, » susurra-t-elle, ses yeux glacés lançant des éclairs.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire hautain. Il était parvenu à la déstabiliser, et il n'en était pas peu fier.

La Serpentard fit venir deux fioles d'échantillonnage depuis l'étagère où elles se trouvaient et les remplit de sa potion, le tout avec sa baguette. Puis elle jeta un sort sur une des fioles et tendit l'autre à son professeur. Ayant une vague idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, à savoir s'assurer de l'impartialité de son jugement quant à ses résultats, il lui demanda néanmoins, toujours aussi cassant :

« - Peut-on savoir, Miss McLane, à quoi correspond toute cette mascarade ? »

« - Cela me paraissait clair, » répondit-elle, d'un ton ironique, « mais je vais prendre la peine de vous expliquer. La fiole que je vous tends contient l'échantillon que vous vouliez prendre. L'autre contient un autre échantillon que j'ai scellé et que je garderai avec moi, au cas où… »

« - Au cas où ? » répéta-t-il. « Précisez… »

Elle ne répondit pas, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule de la classe. Severus savait pertinemment que le cours était fini. Mais il attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait faire avant de dire quoi que ce soit, et surtout, il lui avait posé une question qui demandait une réponse.

Intrigué, mais cette fois n'en laissant rien paraître, il la vit placer la fiole qu'elle lui tendait directement dans sa main. Puis elle vida son chaudron et ramena son sac près d'elle d'un coup de baguette. Enfin elle le regarda en souriant.

« - Aucune précision n'est nécessaire. Au revoir, Professeur. »

Et elle sortit sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Severus se retourna vers le reste de la classe, qui ne semblait plus du tout intéressé par la préparation inachevée qu'ils avaient tous devant eux.

« - Trente points en moins pour Serpentard, » dit-il autoritaire. « Vous préviendrez votre collègue que je ne tolérerai plus un tel comportement, sous peine de la voir bannie définitivement du cours. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Les élèves se contentaient de baisser les yeux quand il posait son regard sur eux.

« - Le cours est terminé, » ajouta-t-il. « Si je n'ai pas vos échantillons de préparation sur mon bureau dans les cinq minutes, vous aurez un T. »

Il retourna derrière son bureau et s'y assit, jetant un coup d'œil aux copies relativement brouillon des deuxième année. Son ouïe étant entraînée à entendre tous les murmures, il entendit clairement Samantha Anderson glisser à un autre Serpentard :

« - Noemy est complètement folle. Déjà qu'il n'a pas l'air commode, mais en plus elle le provoque. J'espère qu'elle remettra ses pendules à l'heure d'ici le prochain cours. »

Severus sourit. Ainsi donc, la soi-disant reine des Serpentard n'avait pas le total appui de ses condisciples. Par beaucoup de points, elle ressemblait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se servait des autres uniquement quand elle avait besoin d'eux, mais elle n'était proche d'aucun. Une tête seule est très facile à renverser. Qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de recommencer son petit jeu, car il serait là pour la faire tomber, et de très haut, excellente élève ou pas.

La salle de classe se vida enfin. Severus se releva et se plaça debout au centre de la pièce. Et là, il eut comme un sombre pressentiment. Cet endroit verrait la fin de Noemy McLane. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le savait tout simplement. Et cela ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement.

Chassant ces idées noires et sans fondement, il rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette avant de sortir et de fermer la porte à clé. Puis il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des innombrables fois où il était littéralement presque mort de faim durant les années qui avaient suivi sa sortie de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient que faire de ses partisans. Pire, ceux dont il attendait un travail en particulier, il les menaçait de faim et de tortures, même si ces serviteurs faisaient leur maximum avec tout l'excès de zèle dont ils étaient capables.

Severus en était là de ces sombres considérations quand il entra dans la Grande Salle par la porte réservée aux professeurs. Au moment où il s'asseyait à sa place, il sentit nettement le regard de Noemy sur lui, et il releva les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court moment avant que chacun ne le détourne. Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau une vive haine en voyant ces yeux pâles et pleins de suffisance le fixer. Il vit la Serpentard se lever vivement et quitter aussitôt la salle.

Il prit un toast dans le plat à portée et le tartina avec un peu de confiture. Il mordit une fois dedans, puis se servit un petit verre de jus d'orange tout en mâchant avec difficulté. Son estomac ne semblait pas vouloir de nourriture. Quand il fut enfin parvenu à avaler cette première bouchée, il but d'un seul trait son verre. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas faim. Il ne se sentait même pas bien du tout. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler bruyamment, et la tête lui tourna. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il inspira très lentement pendant quelques minutes, le temps que ses sens se remettent à fonctionner correctement, puis il se leva doucement et quitta la Grande Salle comme il y était entré.

Dans les couloirs, fort heureusement déserts, il avança en titubant quelque peu. La nausée le menaçait, n'ayant cependant rien pour être alimentée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à ses tempes, et sa vue était parfois trouble. Après des efforts considérables et, selon lui, interminables, il parvint à rejoindre sa chambre. Là, il s'affala sur son lit sans ménagement. Mais rien n'y fit, la position allongé n'était pas plus confortable qu'assis ou debout. Il ne bougea cependant plus.

Malgré la désagréable douleur qui tamponnait son crâne avec insistance, il se força à réfléchir. Quelle était la source de ces sensations pour le moins gênantes ? Il lui fallait la localiser et l'éliminer. Et puis, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, la vérité lui éclata au visage. Noemy McLane. Oui, mais pas de son plein gré. Non, il existait quelque chose qui pouvait lier inopinément deux sorciers sans qu'ils l'aient décidé, sans même qu'ils le sachent. Tout simplement parce que la magie était ainsi faite.

Severus se redressa vivement, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée au vu de son état, mais il s'en fichait. Il alla dans sa petite bibliothèque personnelle et ouvrit deux ou trois livres, les refermant aussitôt avant de trouver celui qui l'intéressait. _Magie d'hier, toujours présente_, livre dans lequel il avait beaucoup écrit depuis qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Il tourna fébrilement les pages, sa vue se brouillant toujours aussi souvent, rendant sa progression difficile. Mais il le trouva. C'était écrit là, noir sur blanc. Il y avait même mis quelques annotations, mais il n'avait même pas besoin de les relire, car il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction le jour où il avait parcouru ces lignes. Le _Lien Indestructible_.

« - Merlin, pas moi…, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Mais il était trop tard. Et sans le vouloir, il l'avait activé à sa pleine puissance. Il en ferait les plus grands frais, étant extrêmement sensible à la magie de l'esprit. Il n'avait plus qu'à apprendre à se contrôler. Mais ce ne serait pas une simple tâche…


	2. Chp2 Marque, Lien et Traîtrise

**Disclaimer:** Ce chapitre reprend l'univers et certains personnages de l'œuvre de JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en les utilisant.

**Remerciements:** Un gros gros merci particulier à Loufoca pour ce chapitre qui était quelque peu incohérent suite à de nombreuses réécritures!

**IMPORTANT (rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 2 – ****Marque, Lien et Traîtrise**

Malheureusement pour Severus, se contrôler s'était avéré encore beaucoup plus ardu que prévu. Les semaines passèrent, et les cours de Potions des septième année devenaient un véritable champ de bataille.

Le maître des Potions ne savait pas comment, mais son origine de sang-mêlé avait fait le tour de l'école. Il soupçonnait fortement Noemy, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Alors, pour se venger, il cherchait à la prendre en défaut à chaque cours. Vengeance purement illogique, il n'en était que trop conscient, mais quand elle était là, il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement. D'autant qu'il voyait clairement dans son jeu que son but était d'attendre la moindre faille dans son comportement pour lui mettre tous les Serpentard à dos.

Malheureusement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils déployaient tous deux des trésors de politesse et de respect des règles. Leur mépris mutuel était palpable, et leurs joutes spectaculaires. Les professeurs se demandaient si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait une grossière erreur en nommant son nouvel enseignant des Potions, car ils tenaient de leurs élèves de septième année qui étaient inscrits dans cette option que le cours n'avait jamais été si riche en anecdotes, ce qui étaient incroyable pour peu qu'on ait connu Horace Slughorn.

Et bien évidemment, Severus gagnait en popularité à sa façon discrète de favoriser ses élèves, et Noemy n'obtenait que des O aux tests. Aucun des deux ne pouvait avoir l'avantage. Leurs armes, bien que différentes, étaient égales.

Malgré tout, Severus avait bien cru ne pas tenir face à cette insupportable peste qu'était sa Liée. Il devait constamment lutter contre le Lien pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se rendre compte qu'il existait, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait probablement une idée déjà bien avancée sur la question. Son mépris et sa haine ouverts le poussaient à bout en permanence. Si elle souffrait, c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tout déverser en lui sans réagir. Elle n'avait aucun bouclier personnel, aucune retenue, et elle n'avait certainement pas conscience que c'était elle qui lui envoyait sans cesse tout le contenu de ses pensées et de ses sentiments. Incapable de tout gérer à la fois, il avait dû trouver une parade. Elle était simple, mais demandait une énorme maîtrise de soi. Le but était de forcer sa Liée à se concentrer sur un seul sentiment quand elle était proche de lui, afin d'occulter les autres ainsi qu'un maximum de ses pensées structurées. Et pour se simplifier la tâche, il avait choisi de lui transmettre toute la haine qu'il possédait. Cela avait le résultat escompté. Pensant qu'il l'agressait, elle répliquait en se concentrant uniquement sur la haine qu'elle-même ressentait. Néanmoins, l'une ou l'autre fois, il avait bien cru qu'elle allait ouvertement exploser, et il aurait été bien en peine de se retenir lui-même. Mais elle semblait avoir une maîtrise de soi exceptionnelle, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Dans l'ensemble, la situation était donc stabilisée chez les Serpentard, et tous s'en accommodaient fort bien à l'exception des deux protagonistes.

Le trente et un octobre arriva. Une journée calme dans sa globalité puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu cours de Potions pour les septième année. Severus faisait en sorte de croiser Noemy le moins souvent possible pour ne pas s'épuiser mentalement. C'est donc relativement calmement qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs pour le banquet d'Halloween traditionnel.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un affreux pressentiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vouait à ce jour particulier quelque chose de proche d'un véritable culte. Nul doute qu'il allait mettre à exécution un plan qui demandait énormément de potentiel magique. Tout ce que Severus espérait, c'était que ces actions ne seraient pas en relation avec cette damnée prophétie…

La soirée avança lentement. Il mangea suffisamment pour ne pas tomber malade, mais cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'il grignotait à la plupart des repas. Il devait probablement paraître un peu plus maigre, mais peu lui importait.

Il était heureux qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde, et beaucoup de circulation de pensées diffuses, ce qui occultait partiellement les émissions lasses de sa Liée. Elle semblait s'ennuyer. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il en percevait, car il évitait soigneusement son regard.

Alors, une vague de douleur tout à fait étrangère et pourtant excessivement familière s'empara de son cerveau et de son corps.

Et puis, alors qu'il fixait son verre à moitié vide, tentant de maîtriser cette douleur, il sentit une vague de rancune se déverser en lui. Et avant d'avoir pu se retenir, il avait relevé la tête vers Noemy. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce moment pour se focaliser sur lui ? Il la regardait, essayant de la détourner, de la faire fuir, mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus pressante, et il ne put bientôt plus la retenir. Alimentant la haine qu'il avait initiée vers sa Liée, la douleur la développa, et la transforma peu à peu en arme. Il savait, il sentait que la jeune femme était prise dans son cerveau, attachée à lui, et qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre une force qui le faisait ployer lui-même. La source de la douleur devint de plus en plus précise. Son regard coula vers son avant-bras gauche, sans pour autant en relever la manche – il n'en aurait d'ailleurs pas été capable. La Marque. Elle brûlait son bras, diffusant dans tout son être son poison. Cela devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Alors, il succomba, et la douleur finit de le terrasser, ainsi que Noemy qui reçut le choc de plein fouet tout comme lui.

§X§

Severus ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie. Quel désagréable endroit. Il l'avait toujours soigneusement évité durant sa scolarité, mais y atterrir en tant que professeur était vraiment un comble.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se redresser. Il était encore habillé, donc il ne devait pas y avoir longtemps qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit sur lequel on l'avait allongé.

« - Professeur, regardez… »

Severus releva la tête au son de la voix de l'infirmière. Il la vit, Dumbledore à côté d'elle tournant la tête juste à ce moment-là. Le jeune directeur de Serpentard se leva et fit mine de partir. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec le vieux sorcier dans l'immédiat. Surtout que probablement…

« - Où allez-vous, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« - Dans ma chambre, » répondit l'interpellé.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il sentit quelque chose de différent dans la pièce. Elle était là. Il tourna la tête vers le lit sur lequel était allongée Noemy McLane. Elle venait de se réveiller, ses pensées étaient redevenues confuses, et il l'avait senti aussitôt. Cela devenait vraiment impossible. Il n'était pas en état de le supporter, il fallait qu'il change de pièce.

« - Vous êtes certain que ça ira, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

L'interpellé acquiesça doucement. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie quand il se rendit compte que sa Liée était en train de se focaliser sur lui. Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi si vite ? Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre eux, rapidement.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, et ses défenses mises à mal ne tinrent pas le coup sous la pression que Noemy exerça sur lui. Il tomba à genoux, criant de douleur, incapable de contenir ce qu'il recevait.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'étaient précipités vers lui, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La douleur tordant ses traits, il se redressa quelque peu, juste à temps pour voir sa Liée retomber sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Hm, Severus, vous devriez rester ici encore quelques temps, je suspendrai vos cours. »

Le directeur de Poudlard ne comprenait donc pas ce qui se passait réellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce.

Severus perçut alors un nouveau mouvement venant du lit de Noemy. Elle s'était redressée, et il croisa son regard. Il y avait du mépris dans ces yeux bleu pâle, et une certaine satisfaction, mais elle détourna bien vite le visage. Il sentit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la souffrance qu'il éprouvait n'était pas le fardeau auquel elle s'était attendue, bien au contraire.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de lui-même, et d'ériger à nouveau ses barrières mentales pour se protéger. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'infirmière tonner :

« - Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? »

« - Dans ma chambre, » répliqua Noemy.

« - Pompom, du calme, » coupa Dumbledore. « Miss McLane, vous devriez être raisonnable. »

« - Je le suis. J'ai suffisamment passé de temps ici… »

« - Ni vous ni moi ne savons ce qui a provoqué votre perte de connaissance. »

Severus releva la tête au moment où la jeune femme faisait disparaître un paravent et lançait un sourire made in Serpentard à Dumbledore.

« - Détrompez-vous, » dit-elle.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore fit mine de prendre sa baguette en main, mais Severus, qui s'était relevé, l'en empêcha.

« - Laissez-la partir, et je reste jusqu'à demain… »

Il présentait cela comme une contrainte, mais la savoir dans son dortoir, et lui ici, était plus envisageable que d'être obligé de rester toute une nuit dans la même pièce. Après un instant de silence, Dumbledore répondit.

« - Très bien. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Noemy avait déjà quitté la pièce. La pression sur l'esprit de Severus se fit de moins en moins forte, et ne resta bientôt plus que la douleur résiduelle venant de son bras. Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa tête tournant encore un peu.

« - Pompom, si vous voulez bien nous laisser… » dit Dumbledore.

L'infirmière s'exécuta. Le vieux sorcier se tourna alors vers son jeune professeur.

« - Severus, je suppose que vous savez ce qui s'est passé. »

Le jeune professeur en avait une idée assez précise, et son directeur ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes.

« - Oui, » répondit-il.

« - Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? Avez-vous un quelconque indice ? »

Severus prit une longue inspiration, pour clarifier son esprit, et aussi pour se donner le temps avant de répondre. S'il avait raison, ce dont il doutait à peine, alors la vie de Lily avait été jouée cette nuit.

« - Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer le jeune Potter ce soir. »

« - En êtes-vous certain ? »

« - Non. »

« - Comment aurait-il su ? Sirius Black ne les aurait jamais trahis. »

« - C'est un Black, allez savoir… »

« - Mais qui aurait pu le terrasser de la sorte ? »

« - Monsieur, pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? Vous me pensez réellement capable de vous donner les réponses, alors que vous les ignorez vous-même ? »

A l'opposé de ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme toujours, Dumbledore sourit.

« - Vous avez raison. La Marque vous brûle-t-elle encore ? »

« - Non. »

« - Très bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et investiguer sur ce qui a pu se passer. Mais nous ne devons pas nous réjouir trop vite… Il est fort possible que ce ne soit qu'une disparition… »

« - J'en suis parfaitement conscient. »

« - Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« - Bonne nuit. »

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie. Le jeune professeur n'appréciait pas l'idée de rester là tout le reste de la nuit, observé par la trop curieuse infirmière, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de manquer à la parole qu'il avait donnée à Dumbledore, tout comme il lui serait bien difficile de retourner dans sa chambre sans encombre. Et puis, des images de Lily Evans venaient le hanter. Seul dans sa chambre, ç'aurait été pire.

Il se résigna donc à se rallonger sur le lit. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il se change. Il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de repos. Peut-être même beaucoup de repos, car à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il se sentit couler vers le sommeil, tandis que la lumière de la pièce baissait.

§X§

Tôt le lendemain matin, pratiquement à l'aube, Severus se réveilla avec un mal de tête abominable, et des courbatures dans tous les membres. Il s'assit sur le lit, repoussant une couverture. Décidément, cette infirmière était impossible.

Il tenta de se lever pour partir, mais il n'y parvint pas. La nausée le menaçait, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Il lui fallait une potion pour remédier au problème. Il savait exactement laquelle, mais arriverait-il à l'atteindre…

Combattant les symptômes désagréables de manque qu'il subissait, il se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de Pomfresh. Chancelant, il atteignit son but, mettant quelques secondes pour trouver l'armoire qui contenait le remède. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvaient des tas de fioles, méticuleusement rangées, mais sa vue se brouillant régulièrement, il n'arrivait pas à lire les étiquettes.

Il voulut reculer pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, mais il cogna dans une chaise qui se renversa, faisant un bruit d'enfer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'infirmière pour débarquer.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper au moment où il perdait l'équilibre.

« - Mais, vous êtes fiévreux… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher ? »

Elle venait de poser les yeux sur l'armoire ouverte.

« - La… potion… _Versusnervus_… » répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. (1)

« - Et vous comptiez la doser à l'œil, peut-être ! » rétorqua Pomfresh. « Je veux bien admettre que vous savez ce que vous faites, mais vous n'êtes pas en état d'administrer une telle potion. Je vais vous préparer la dose, et ce ne sera que pour quelques heures. »

Il ne s'opposa pas à la décision de l'infirmière, et se laissa même aider pour retourner jusqu'au lit où il s'affaissa sans douceur. Sa tête tambourinait, il voyait des étoiles noires dans son champ de vision, et tous ses muscles étaient tendus au possible. Il avait une perception sensorielle décuplée et était complètement incapable de se détendre.

Après ce qui lui était apparu comme une éternité, Pomfresh revint avec une pipette dans la main.

« - Ouvrez la bouche, » dit-elle.

Il obéit, et elle versa quatre gouttes sur sa langue. Aussitôt, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. C'était bizarre, mais très confortable. Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à l'envahir à nouveau.

§X§

La première sensation que Severus recouvra était agréable. Une légère chaleur sur son visage. Bientôt, tout son corps lui réapparut, et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pièce était inondée de soleil. Fait exceptionnel pour un premier novembre à Poudlard. Peut-être que le temps avait décidé lui aussi de fêter la disparition du plus grand mage noir de leur époque.

Severus se redressa précautionneusement, le temps de reprendre le contrôle complet de tout son corps. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La douleur avait complètement disparu, et la sensation de manque que la Marque avait distribuée dans son corps n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il se savait encore faible, mais il avait le reste de la journée pour se remettre totalement.

Pomfresh arriva et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Comment allez-vous, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Beaucoup mieux. Je vais quitter l'infirmerie. »

« - Attendez un peu. Je vais vérifier le taux de la potion dans votre sang. »

Il ne protesta pas. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait subi des heures de souffrances abominables en attendant que la Marque ne diffuse plus rien.

Elle fit les tests nécessaires, et donna enfin son feu vert à Severus. Il ne se fit pas prier et partit.

Dans les couloirs, il emprunta les passages les moins fréquentés, constatant qu'aucun élève n'était en cours. Dumbledore avait dû décréter un jour de congé. Cela permettait de ne pas devoir justifier l'absence de son professeur de Potions.

Quand il réintégra sa chambre, il regarda alternativement le bureau et le fauteuil, puis se décida pour le fauteuil. Il n'avait aucune correction en retard, ses cours étaient prêts, et quand bien même, il n'avait pas la tête au travail. Lily le hantait toujours. Tant pis, Dumbledore était sûrement en train d'investiguer, il lui poserait la question à son retour.

Après quelques minutes passées à se prélasser uniquement, il se releva et appela un elfe de maison avec une clochette magique que seuls les professeurs possédaient.

La créature apparut aussitôt et dit d'une petite voix couinante :

« - Vous voulez quelque chose, Monsieur ? »

« - Oui, une petite assiette du repas de ce midi. Et une carafe d'eau. »

« - Bien, Monsieur, tout de suite, Monsieur ! »

L'elfe disparut dans un léger craquement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour revenir avec ce que Severus avait demandé.

« - Tu peux les poser sur le bureau. »

L'elfe s'exécuta, fit une révérence, et repartit.

Severus s'attabla à son bureau et mangea doucement. Il ne finit pas l'assiette, car le mot petit ne semblait pas d'application aux yeux des elfes de maison. Il se servit un verre d'eau, le vida, s'en servit un deuxième, et le posa sur la petite table annexe au fauteuil. Il prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque, et s'assit, reprenant sa lecture à la page qu'il avait marquée. Mais il n'avança pas beaucoup, car ses paupières s'alourdirent bien vite, et il s'endormit.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Ils étaient bien insistants, ce ne devait donc pas être la première fois que la personne frappait. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Mais au moment où il avait enfoncé la clenche et tiré la porte vers lui, il fut frappé de plein fouet par les pensées et sentiments de sa Liée, qui semblait passablement énervée. Comment il ne l'avait pas détectée plus tôt, c'était sûrement à cause des résidus de _Versusnervus_. Il afficha ouvertement bien malgré lui son étonnement et son mécontentement.

« - Que voulez-vous ? » aboya-t-il.

« - Savoir pourquoi vous l'avez entretenu, » répondit-elle placidement.

« - Entretenu quoi ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête, à cette prétentieuse ? Elle soupira.

« - Soit vous êtes idiot, soit vous me prenez pour une idiote… »

La pièce tomba. Elle parlait du Lien. Il voulut répliquer, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre un son.

« - Je sais exactement pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance en même temps que vous hier dans la Grande Salle… »

« - Et ? »

Il ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre d'autre. Elle savait, grand bien lui fasse. Lui aussi il savait, et il encaissait sagement, alors ce n'était certes pas auprès de lui qu'il fallait venir pleurer.

« - Et si vous ne me dites pas par quelle pure inconscience vous avez décidé de ne pas laisser le Lien latent, je me ferai un devoir d'expliquer à mon directeur comment son tout jeune professeur a usé d'ancienne magie pour perturber une élève… »

Ah, là elle changeait la donne. Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas encore au courant, lui demanderait certainement des explications pour n'avoir pas parlé de cela tout de suite. Mais un Lien Indestructible n'était du ressort de personne, il était là, et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Si elle en parlait à Dumbledore, il lui expliquerait comment il avait agi, et même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, elle comprendrait enfin que ce n'était pas elle la victime.

« - Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de céder à votre stupide chantage, » répliqua-t-il.

« - Soit, je vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir correctement, votre esprit est certainement encore embrouillé. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Il sourit. Elle était intelligente, mais parfois, elle se révélait plus stupide que le plus idiot de ses camarades. Il claqua la porte pour lui faire croire qu'elle se jouait de lui, et retourna à sa lecture.

§X§

Quelques heures plus tard, un hibou tapota du bec à la vitre de la chambre de Severus. Celui-ci se leva pour laisser l'accès au rapace, qui lui délivra la Gazette de Sorcier, et repartit aussitôt par où il était venu.

Le jeune professeur referma la fenêtre et déballa le journal qui portait la mention « Édition Spéciale ». Ayant simplement cherché à se reposer, Severus ne s'était pas intéressé à la réaction du monde sorcier face à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et au comment de cette chute. C'est pourquoi la Une de la Gazette lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'abdomen.

« Le Survivant

Alors que les parents du tout jeune Harry Potter ont succombé à l'Avada Kedavra de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom comme leurs prédécesseurs, le bébé, pour qui sa mère s'est sacrifiée, non content d'avoir survécu, a également fait l'exploit de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Severus jeta le journal sur son bureau, sans poursuivre sa lecture.

« Les parents du jeune Potter ont succombé. »

Lily. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Lily Evans ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il lui avait promis…

Le jeune professeur quitta sa chambre et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château sans se soucier de qui le voyait, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de passe, insulta l'escalier qui montait trop lentement et déboula sans frapper dans la pièce. Dumbledore était là, derrière son bureau, il ne sourcilla pas de l'entrée fracassante qu'avait faite et Severus, et il se leva.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries que la Gazette a publiées ? » aboya le jeune professeur.

« - Ce ne sont pas des âneries, Severus. »

Les mots du directeur résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une sentence. Alors, Lily Evans n'était plus…

Complètement déboussolé, Severus s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il avait l'impression que la fin du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui seul. Sa seule raison de vivre venait de disparaître.

Après un moment, il se rendit compte que Dumbledore se tenait debout près de lui, presque penché sur lui. Il releva la tête, avec le sentiment de porter toute la peine du monde.

« - Je croyais… que vous alliez… la mettre… en sûreté… »

« - James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas, » répondit Dumbledore. « Un peu comme vous Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait ? »

Le ton du directeur était ironique, mais Severus ne releva pas. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image de Lily, pleine de vie, qui dansait devant ses yeux. La tristesse qu'il ressentait lui étreignait le cœur et les poumons, sa respiration était faible et saccadée.

« - Son fils a survécu, » poursuivit Dumbledore.

Ces paroles provoquèrent un léger sursaut chez le jeune professeur, ce qui l'arracha de la spirale qui l'entraînait vers le néant.

« - Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ? »

« - Arrêtez ! Partie… morte… »

« - Serait-ce du remord, Severus ? »

« - Je voudrais… Je voudrais, _moi_, être mort… »

« - Et en quoi cela serait-il utile à qui que ce soit ? » interrogea Dumbledore avec froideur. « Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée. »

Severus nageait dans sa peine. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien ne comptait. Il voulait que plus rien ne l'atteigne. Mais malgré toute sa résistance, les mots de Dumbledore finirent par lui parvenir, et ils éveillèrent sa curiosité.

« - Que… que voulez-vous dire ? »

« - Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« - Il n'a pas besoin de protection. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là… »

« - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, » le coupa Dumbledore, « et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter. »

Le fils de Lily en danger. Une façon de se racheter ? Oui, mais c'était aussi le fils de Potter. Protéger la progéniture de cet idiot de Gryffondor serait vraiment un comble. Les yeux de Lily. Ce garçon possédait donc la meilleure partie de la jeune femme. Pourrait-il la retrouver au travers de lui ? Peut-être cela valait-il la peine de vivre encore un peu.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Severus se calma, parvenant enfin à devenir maître de sa douleur.

« - Très bien, » dit-il. « Très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous. Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole ! »

« - Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? » soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur le visage de Severus.

Celui-ci était angoissé que son directeur n'accepte pas de se taire, mais il était bien déterminé à imposer sa condition.

« - Si vous insistez…, » capitula enfin Dumbledore.

Le jeune professeur acquiesça, satisfait. Après un silence, Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« - Je suis désolé d'aborder le sujet maintenant, Severus, mais je vais être direct. Avez-vous un lien avec Miss McLane ? »

Bien que cela lui tombe dessus sans prévenir, le jeune professeur s'y était attendu. Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à ignorer les choses magiques se passant sous son nez. Mais Severus n'était pas enclin à en parler pour autant, encore moins après ça…

« - Quand bien même ce serait le cas, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? »

« - Cela me concerne dès le moment où la vie d'un de mes professeurs et d'une de mes élèves est en jeu. »

Le ton sévère qu'avait employé Dumbledore irrita Severus.

« - Vous avez beau être concerné, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et encore moins intervenir ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Je le sais parfaitement, » répliqua son aîné. « Mais vos deux comportements m'inquiètent. Je viendrai à votre cours demain, et je déciderai de ce qu'il est bon de faire quand j'aurai constaté ce qu'il en est de la situation. »

« - Elle est complètement aveugle au Lien, » se résigna à expliquer Severus. « Elle sait qu'il existe, mais elle ne ressent que mon pare-feu. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« - C'est ce que je craignais. Et vous êtes le réceptacle unique. Je vais être franc avec vous Severus, j'envisage l'éloignement. C'est la dernière option que je souhaite prendre, mais si c'est obligatoire, je le ferai. »

« - Ne pouvez-vous pas renforcer mes barrières ? » demanda le jeune professeur, réticent à cette idée, mais n'ayant plus d'autres choix.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il secoua la tête en les rouvrant.

« - Vous êtes un excellent Occlumens, Severus, je ne peux rien faire que vous n'ayez déjà fait. »

Severus acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte.

« - Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, Severus, » lui dit Dumbledore.

Le jeune professeur ne se retourna pas pour regarder le directeur. Il se contenta de quitter le bureau sans un mot.

Alors qu'il retournait vers sa chambre, son désespoir se mêla à la haine. Lily Evans n'était plus, et cette peste de Noemy avait atteint son but sans même le vouloir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de garder son sang-froid. Mais avec Dumbledore dans la salle de classe, sa Liée se sentirait plus en confiance, et il aurait plus de mal à la contenir. Ses défenses mentales avaient été mises à mal la veille. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que ce soit un cours comme les précédents.

§X§

Le lendemain, après une nuit difficile, Severus prit une décision. Il ne devait plus penser à Lily. Plus tard, quand il aurait accepté la douleur que cela provoquait en lui, il pourrait se souvenir d'elle. Mais pour le moment, il devait rester concentré.

À neuf heures, il rejoignit le cachot des Potions. La présence de sa Liée l'agressa aussitôt, et il répliqua en force. Sa haine était alimentée par tout ce que la jeune femme représentait pour lui : souffrance et ennuis. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'eut pas de mal à contenir les faibles assauts de la jeune femme.

Le travail des élèves ce matin-là était exécrable. Pas un ne parvenait à ajouter correctement un seul ingrédient. Même sa Liée alignait erreur sur erreur. Pour des septième année en Potions, c'était inadmissible. Il les laissa s'embourber dans leurs bêtises, les réprimandant lorsque cela devenait vraiment trop gros.

_« Monsieur Rogue senior aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il a conçu cet imbécile de sang-mêlé…__ »_

La craie qu'il tenait contre le tableau crissa sous la pression qu'il lui infligea. La pensée avait traversé la barrière, tellement la conviction qui lui était attachée était forte. Il dirigea son regard vers Noemy au moment où elle relevait la tête, et les traits du visage de la jeune femme se contractèrent.

« - Noemy, ça va ? » s'enquit Samantha Anderson.

Et sa soi-disant amie qui la plaignait à présent.

« - Miss Anderson et miss McLane, où vous croyez-vous ? » lança-t-il.

« - À un cours très mal enseigné… »

La réplique venait de sa Liée. Son visage reflétait une rage qui n'avait probablement d'égale que celle que Severus ressentait.

« - Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et presque inaudible.

« - Parce qu'en plus, vous êtes sourd ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Severus serra les poings et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Mais les pensées de la jeune femme passaient à présent au travers de ses défenses, plus amères et insultantes les unes que les autres. Il rouvrit les yeux et la toisa. Sa haine grandissait, amplifiant celle de Noemy, qui l'alimentait de plus en plus. Il voyait le cercle vicieux se dessiner. Mais il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il ne contrôlait plus rien, c'était elle qui faisait tout.

« - Arrêtez ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle le fixait. Il la voyait souffrir, au moins autant que lui. Elle s'était réjouie de sa douleur, et maintenant, c'était elle qui souffrait, et il n'en était même pas l'instigateur. C'était bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Sale petite Mangemort.

« - Arrêtez, » répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois, son ton était devenu suppliant.

Severus leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle, cherchant le regard de Dumbledore, essayant de lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas lui.

« - Severus… » répondit le directeur à son regard.

Le jeune professeur ne comprit pas ce que mentionner son nom pouvait bien signifier. Soudain, la douleur éclata dans son crâne. Il se prit la tête à deux mains. Non seulement sa Liée entretenait l'échange dangereux, mais en plus, elle prenait le dessus. Elle ne comprenait donc pas qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête tout pour se sauver ?

« - Ar… rê… tez, » souffla-t-elle.

« - Noemy, non ! »

« - Professeur, ses yeux ! Regardez ! »

« - Elle est complètement folle ! »

Les voix lui parvinrent comme s'il avait été dans une bulle. Il tomba à genoux, terrassé par sa Liée parce qu'il ne répliquait pas.

« - Ar-rê-tez ! » hurla-t-elle.

Il s'écroula, encore à demi conscient. Et puis, il reçut une décharge de plein fouet, la pire qu'il avait jamais ressentie. Il perdit connaissance, sachant qu'il devenait plus que vulnérable…

* * *

(1) Littéralement, contre nerf. Cette potion annihile temporairement tout contact entre le système nerveux et le cerveau. A prendre avec extrême modération, et quand on est déjà allongé si possible, à moins de ne vouloir s'écrouler par terre !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Apparemment, ce miroir n'a aucun succès comparé à l'original sur lequel il est basé. Je vais néanmoins continuer de le publier, parce que moi je l'aime bien!

_**Lupinette**_


	3. Chp3 Broken

**Disclaimer: **Je ne gagne rien à utiliser les personnages et le cadre de JKR, si ce n'est la plaisir d'écrire.

**Remerciements: **Ma chère Loufoca, comme toujours, à qui je dois une fière chandelle pour ses relectures!

**IMPORTANT (re-rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 3 – ****Broken**

_Got a sign, not a scar, on my shoulder,_

_I am not quite the man you take me for…_

…

_Guess you found what you'd think would oblige me,_

_Little version of me to consume you…_

_ Broken, Sonata Arctica (1)_

Quand Severus rouvrit les yeux, il vit le plafond de l'infirmerie.

« - Oh, non… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Fort heureusement, il constata que personne n'était à son chevet. De toutes façons, qui aurait bien pu être attristé par ce qui lui était arrivé ? Tous les élèves, après les mots éloquents de sa Liée, devaient croire que c'était lui qui était la cause de leurs ennuis mutuels. Quant au corps professoral, ils devaient se mordre les doigts d'avoir fait confiance à Dumbledore en acceptant un ancien Mangemort dans leurs rangs.

Mais le jeune professeur n'allait pas laisser son directeur dans l'embarras de devoir choisir entre les autres enseignants et lui-même. Il se leva, s'habilla d'un coup de baguette, et quitta l'infirmerie.

Il rejoignit sa chambre sans être vu de personne. Dans un couloir, il vit l'heure et la date sur une horloge. Il s'était passé trois jours depuis ce fichu cours. Peut-être sa Liée avait-elle récupéré plus vite que lui, il ne l'avait pas vue à l'infirmerie.

C'était le milieu de matinée, ce qui expliquait le vide des couloirs. Quand il atteignit sa chambre, il sortit sa valise du placard dans lequel il l'avait enterrée, à l'aide de la magie pour ne pas anéantir l'ordre qui régnait encore dans la pièce, et il se mit à la remplir, sans hâte, mais avec minutie.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un parchemin roulé sur son lit, scellé. Il le prit en main et reconnut immédiatement le sceau. C'était celui de Dumbledore. Severus déroula le parchemin et lut l'écriture fine et penchée qui était indéniablement celle de son directeur.

_« Severus, ne faites pas ça. J'ai encore besoin de vous, et je sais parfaitement que vous êtes loin d'avoir l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. Envoyez-moi aussi vite que possible un hibou pour me prévenir de votre réveil, et venez me rejoindre à Ste-Mangouste. Albus Dumbledore »_

Décidément, ce sorcier avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Severus soupira et réfléchit pendant de longues minutes. Puis il rangea à nouveau ses quelques effets personnels à la place qu'ils occupaient avant de se retrouver dans sa valise, et prit une plume avec un peu d'encre et un parchemin. Quand il eut terminé de rédiger les quelques mots pour prévenir Dumbledore de son réveil, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la volière. Il n'y resta que le temps nécessaire et se fit la promesse d'acheter un hibou très prochainement.

Il repassa par sa chambre, et s'examina dans le miroir. Les traits tirés au possible, des énormes cernes sous les yeux, eux-mêmes un peu trop injectés de sang, il n'avait clairement pas bonne mine. Mais au moins avait-il l'esprit en paix. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentait pratiquement pas sa Liée, comme si elle avait été très loin de lui. Mais il haussa les épaules. Il avait été éprouvé au-delà de ce qu'un esprit normal subissait sur toute une vie, alors il réfléchirait plus tard. Le principal était qu'il avait la paix.

Il arpenta les couloirs calmement et sortit du château. L'air particulièrement froid le revigora suffisamment pour que, lorsqu'il eut atteint les limites de la propriété de l'école, il puisse transplaner sans trop de difficultés.

Il se retrouva aussitôt dans l'entrée de l'hôpital sorcier, et il la sentit. Elle était là, dans le bâtiment, quelque part. Sa Liée n'avait donc pas récupéré comme il l'avait présumé. Au contraire. Dumbledore était là, dans le hall, il l'attendait. Le directeur de Poudlard lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire dans l'immédiat. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et prit la direction de la sortie. Severus le suivit, sans un mot.

Ils se baladèrent dans Londres, passant par des endroits dont le jeune sorcier n'avait même pas idée de l'existence, pour finalement atterrir dans un pub relativement sombre et sobre, le lieu idéal pour avoir une conversation privée. Severus nota mentalement le chemin, cela lui servirait peut-être un jour. Ils s'attablèrent face à face, et Dumbledore sonda son regard. Il n'était pas aisé de tenir face à une telle profondeur dans le regard bleu du directeur, mais Severus y parvint. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'on sache ce qu'il pensait, et il savait pertinemment qu'en l'occurrence, Dumbledore était incapable de passer ses barrières.

Après avoir commandé, Dumbledore demanda :

« - Vous sentez-vous capable de rester ? »

Severus resta interdit par la question. Il s'était vraiment attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant, puis il répliqua :

« - En quoi cela serait une tâche ardue ? »

Dumbledore sourit, mais son regard restait grave.

« - En premier lieu, le regard de vos collègues. S'ils n'ont pas entendu le récit de la scène au complet, les élèves se sont certainement néanmoins chargés de répéter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et de leur point de vue, Severus, vous êtes le coupable. »

« - Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas, » murmura le jeune professeur.

« - En effet. Mais mes décisions vous concernant n'ont déjà pas fait l'unanimité au départ, et je doute que vous soyez d'accord pour que je révèle au corps professoral que vous avez un Lien Indestructible avec Miss McLane. »

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer. Le directeur avait raison sur toute la ligne, il ne servait à rien d'en débattre.

« - Si vous considérez que cela ne vous portera pas préjudice, je reste, » déclara-t-il doucement.

« - Très bien, » conclut Dumbledore. « À présent, veuillez m'expliquer comment vous avez perdu le contrôle. »

Severus garda le silence. Il se contenait pour ne pas lancer au visage de son directeur que cela ne le concernait toujours pas. Et il réfléchissait pour tourner les choses de telle manière qu'il en dirait le moins possible tout en étant clair.

« - Elle a touché un point sensible… » dit-il.

« - Comment ? »

« - Une de ses pensées a traversé mes barrières. »

« - Cela était-il déjà arrivé ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Pourquoi cela s'est-il envenimé à ce point, cette fois ? »

Severus se tut un instant, pondérant ses mots avec prudence.

« - Trop de haine, Monsieur. Sans le savoir, elle a retourné mon pare-feu contre moi et l'a suralimenté. »

« - Comment avez-vous réagi ? »

« - Je n'ai gardé aucune défense, évitant que la haine de Miss McLane ne rebondisse vers elle, mais… »

Il s'arrêta, ennuyé de devoir décortiquer ce à quoi il aurait souhaité ne plus penser.

« - Mais ? »

« - Mais un autre effet s'est produit. Sa haine alimentait la mienne sans que je puisse l'arrêter, et comme je ne contrôlais plus rien, c'était à Miss McLane de s'en rendre compte et de se rétracter, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. »

« - Et elle est également devenue réceptacle… »

« - C'est ce que je pense, maintenant que je sais qu'elle a été hospitalisée. »

Un nouveau silence. Severus ne voulait pas demander ce qui avait motivé cette hospitalisation. À part ce Lien, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il reniait. Mais Dumbledore ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Miss McLane est devenue aveugle. Le pourquoi, il n'y a actuellement que vous et moi qui le connaissons, puisqu'elle n'a toujours pas compris. Mais le comment demeure un mystère. D'autant que ses nerfs optiques sont intacts. Les Médicomages veulent la garder, ce qui vous permettra de vous reposer pendant un temps, mais ses parents sont très influents, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle sorte bien plus vite que ce qui est prévu à l'ordre du jour. »

Une fois de plus, Severus se contenta d'acquiescer.

« - Il me reste une chose à vous demander, » reprit Dumbledore. « Votre pare-feu n'a très clairement pas eu l'effet escompté sur le long terme. Vous ne devez plus l'utiliser. Prenez sur vous, et tenez-vous éloigné d'elle le plus souvent possible, et il me semble qu'elle ne vous prêtera plus autant d'attention. »

« - C'est ce que je comptais faire, Monsieur. »

Le directeur et le jeune professeur en restèrent là. Ils terminèrent leurs consommations et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

§X§

_« Miss McLane __arrivera ce soir vers 20h. Pourriez-vous vous charger de la conduire de l'enceinte du château jusqu'à l'entrée ? Miss Anderson l'attendra dans le hall et prendra alors le relais. Merci Severus. Albus Dumbledore. »_

Le jeune professeur de Potions reçut cette missive en début d'après-midi. Il la relut attentivement, cherchant des traces de falsifications, au cas où on aurait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour. Mais non, c'était bien un original. Il se résolut donc à faire ce que son directeur attendait de lui.

Cependant, un détail lui échappait. Alors que Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de se tenir éloigné de sa Liée le plus souvent possible, voilà qu'il l'envoyait auprès d'elle dès son retour. À moins que ce ne soit pour lui permettre d'évaluer la manière dont il devrait envisager son comportement durant les cours qu'il avait avec elle.

Toujours était-il qu'il tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant tout l'après-midi, se demandant comment la jeune femme allait réagir à sa présence.

L'heure arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il déambula dans le château jusqu'à en sortir par la porte principale. Du coin de l'œil, il vit en passant par le hall que la camarade de sa Liée attendait déjà. C'était heureux, ce serait ce temps-là en moins à passer avec elle.

Il marcha d'un pas modéré dans le parc, jusqu'à la grille d'entrée. Avant même de l'avoir aperçue, il l'avait sentie. Seulement, il y avait une petite nuance. Sa fierté était teintée d'appréhension, et elle ne pensait à rien de particulier alors qu'habituellement, un planning des évènements à venir trottait toujours dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta. Elle ne bougea pas, mais un léger sursaut lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait entendu arriver. Il fronça les sourcils, l'observant. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Elle ne se tenait plus comme avant. Peut-être que la perte de la notion d'espace l'empêchait de se rendre compte de la position qu'elle adoptait. Mais il en ressortait qu'elle était peu sûre d'elle. Il se déplaça quelque peu pour se mettre face à elle.

« - Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu ? Non, à coup sûr, elle jouait la comédie. Il s'attendait à recevoir un flot de sentiments négatifs d'un moment à l'autre, mais rien ne se produisit. Alors il prit la parole.

« - Miss McLane, je suppose que vous me tenez pour responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé… »

Il la vit soupirer.

« - Croyez-le ou non, je me fiche de savoir qui est responsable. Cela ne me rendra pas la vue. Le sujet est clos. »

Cette fois, l'étonnement était parfaitement visible sur le visage de Severus, mais peu importait, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« - Auriez-vous à présent l'obligeance de m'aider à atteindre le château ? » ajouta-t-elle alors.

Il s'approcha d'elle, hésita une seconde, puis lui agrippa le bras, doucement pour ne pas la surprendre. Il se mit aussitôt en route, la guidant dans le parc, essayant d'éviter de céder sous le poids du Lien qui était décuplé par le contact physique. Il avait deux consciences dans la tête, dont une qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout, et c'était excessivement lourd à porter, il en avait la tête qui tournait, et il soupira intérieurement quand ils atteignirent la porte du château.

Arrivés dans le hall, il lâcha aussitôt sa Liée et lui dit, en voyant l'autre Serpentard arriver :

« - Miss Anderson va s'occuper de vous. »

Puis il s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes, sentant son esprit qui recouvrait ses sens à mesure qu'il mettait de la distance avec l'autre esprit qui se croyait chez lui dans sa tête. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour regarder partir en direction des sous-sols les deux Serpentard, bras dessus, bras dessous, et il poussa un petit soupir quand elles disparurent de sa vue.

Mais ce n'était pas un soupir de soulagement, et il s'en rendit aussitôt compte. Furieux contre lui-même, il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois sur place, la porte fermée, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait confus, énervé, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et se lança dans la correction de ses copies, mais le cœur n'y était pas, ses pensées vagabondaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Soudain harassé de fatigue, il se leva d'un bond, laissa tout en plan, contrairement à son habitude légèrement maniaque, et s'allongea encore habillé sur son lit. Il sombra bien vite dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves incohérents et épuisants.

§X§

Les jours défilaient, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Il ne se passait rien. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi médiocres. Il se durcit de plus en plus, ne donnant plus jamais de cotes excellentes à personne, faisant de son cours le plus difficile et le plus appréhendé par tous.

Il ne restait jamais plus de cinq minutes dans la salle des professeurs, détestant la présence de ses collègues et leurs regards accusateurs. À table, il mangeait à peine. Et dans sa chambre, il tournait comme un lion en cage.

Incapable de s'expliquer la cause de ce comportement, il savait néanmoins que rien ne l'intéressait, et que l'inactivité en-dehors des cours et des corrections menaçait de le submerger et de l'attirer vers un gouffre qu'il commençait doucement à ne plus redouter.

Un soir, dans son lit, alors qu'il se retournait pour trouver le sommeil qui ne semblait plus l'intéresser non plus, il se mit à réfléchir et en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait être dépressif. C'était une maladie de Moldu, comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer dans le monde magique ? Il se dépêcha d'oublier cette idée absurde en s'endormant finalement, mais ses nuits, si elles étaient actives au contraire de ses journées, ne lui apportaient que frustration et inconfort.

Sa Liée ne semblait pas en meilleure forme que lui, c'était la seule satisfaction qu'il tirait au cours de la semaine, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il avait autorisé sa camarade à lui lire la liste des ingrédients et à l'aider en lui passant ce qu'elle lui demandait. Cela ne posait aucun problème, il savait parfaitement qu'aucune des deux ne tricherait sur l'autre. Mais il les observait régulièrement, surtout Noemy, sondant son regard chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux bleu gris étaient emplis d'un vide proche de ce que lui-même ressentait.

C'est pendant une de ces courtes contemplations du reflet de ses sentiments qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait réellement. C'était Noemy qui lui transmettait son état d'esprit. Serait-il devenu incapable de se défendre à ce point ? Il haussa les épaules mentalement. Peu lui importait, et même si c'était le résultat de la projection de sa Liée, il ne pouvait quand même plus rien y changer.

À certains cours, il lui semblait détecter dans l'attitude de la jeune femme une sorte de regret. Comme si elle avait préféré le combat acharné qu'ils se livraient en début d'année, avant l'accident. Mais cela n'altérait en rien la qualité de son travail qui, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture, était de loin le meilleur de tous ceux qu'il voyait défiler comme autant de pierres lancées contre l'édifice de la logique et du bon sens.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait entrer une classe de première année terrorisés par son regard froid et son attitude méprisante, il sentit du remous. Une sorte de vague au beau milieu d'un lac. Pendant un instant, cela lui redonna un peu de vigueur.

Une fois tous les élèves assis, il expliqua patiemment la préparation d'une potion aussi basique qu'inutile, puis en indiqua la référence au tableau et laissa les novices se débrouiller faces à leurs chaudrons. Il resta assis derrière son bureau, ne levant la tête des copies bâclées de quatrième année que pour lancer des regards aux élèves qui faisaient trop de bruit selon lui, c'est-à-dire ceux qui émettaient le moindre chuchotement.

Soudain, il sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Sa Liée s'était probablement blessée, car elle lui avait transmis sa douleur. Énervé, il se leva et passa entre les élèves effrayés par ce changement d'attitude chez leur professeur. Après en avoir traité plus d'un d'idiot pour leur stupide travail, il n'y tint plus.

« - Le cours est terminé, sortez tous, maintenant. »

Vingt minutes en avance, il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton proche du murmure, mais parfaitement distinct. Trop heureux d'être libérés, les élèves se dépêchèrent de lui obéir et vidèrent les lieux en moins de cinq minutes.

Une fois seul dans la classe, il s'appuya sur une des tables et soupira profondément. Un soupir plein de tristesse. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il n'était plus lui-même, et il en avait assez.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir, de petites larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues. Submergé par des sentiments et des pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas, il craquait, simplement. Et c'était fort désagréable, parce que le fait de laisser couler ces larmes ne le soulageait pas. Au contraire, il se sentait honteux et faible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint à retrouver le contrôle partiel de lui-même. Il se redressa et quitta la salle de classe.

§X§

Les semaines qui passèrent après cet incident furent tout aussi calmes, mais moins ennuyeuses. Il avait trouvé le moyen de se protéger de cet afflux insensé que lui transmettait sa Liée. Dans un moment de lucidité hors de cet emprisonnement dépressif, il s'était résolu à ne plus se laisser abattre et avait donc pratiqué régulièrement des exercices de haut vol pour se renforcer mentalement. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus à présent que lors des cours de potions des septième année qu'il ressentait cet effet négatif.

Pourtant, il y avait un renouveau d'activité chez sa Liée. Il le sentait, elle avait un projet. Son négativisme n'était malheureusement pas diminué pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas ce paradoxe.

Lors d'un cours, il se rendit compte qu'elle notait mentalement tous les détails de la préparation d'une potion, et ce ne semblait pas être celle qu'il enseignait. Contrarié de ne pas être écouté et de ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait au risque de s'exposer à ses pensées directes, il se durcit et décréta que la potion au complet devrait être recommencée par tous dès le prochain cours, à la rentrée, et que d'ici-là, ils devraient rédiger un essai de quatre parchemins sur la réalisation de ladite potion.

« - Et il n'y aura d'exception pour personne, » ajouta-t-il.

À ce moment-là, il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa Liée. Un sourire carnassier, un de ceux qu'elle avait coutume d'afficher avant l'accident. Bien qu'il sût que ce n'était pas bon signe, il se sentit rassuré l'espace d'un instant. Quand bien même elle préparait un mauvais coup, au moins se redressait-elle. Puis il se morigéna intérieurement de cet accès de bonté.

« - Le cours est terminé, » déclara-t-il alors d'un ton sec.

§X§

Des coups insistants retentirent à la porte de son bureau, le tirant d'une fastidieuse correction de séries de copies qu'il avait demandées et qu'il comptait terminer avant les vacances.

« - Entrez, » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Samantha Anderson qui déboula comme un ouragan.

« - Professeur, elle va faire quelque chose de terrible, mais je ne sais pas quoi ! »

La jeune femme était essoufflée, et il profita du moment où elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration pour lui demander :

« - Qui ? »

« - Noemy ! »

« - Expliquez-vous, je vous prie… »

« - Elle est dans la chambre, elle a préparé une potion, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut en faire… »

« - Quelle potion ? »

Le ton de Severus s'était fait pressant. Voilà donc la raison du sourire de sa Liée.

« - Je ne la connais pas… »

« - Quelle couleur ? Quelle odeur ? »

« - Vert bouteille, elle n'a pas d'odeur… »

« - Pas d'odeur… vert bouteille… La _Mortiswopna_ ! »

Il attrapa une fiole et sortit de son bureau en courant, supposant que la Serpentard le suivrait, mais ne s'en préoccupant guère, abaissant aussitôt ses boucliers mentaux. Il perçut clairement l'état d'esprit de sa Liée. Elle était concentrée, attentive, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête pour l'instant, réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'à présent qu'il ne luttait pas pour éviter les pensées de la jeune femme, cela lui était plus facile.

Maintenant, elle semblait de plus en plus détendue. Les premiers effets de la potion : un apaisement total. Malheureusement, cet effet se propagea jusqu'à lui. Il se sentit ramollir, et bientôt son esprit se retrouva à vagabonder. Il se sentait bien, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête.

« -Professeur ? Monsieur ? »

C'était Samantha qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Il s'était arrêté de courir, arrêté d'avancer même. Cela ne se pouvait pas, il devait résister aux attraits du Lien qui l'attirait dans la tête de Noemy pour s'y perdre à jamais. S'il se laissait avoir, il mourrait avec elle. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Il devait la retenir elle aussi. Il puisa dans sa rancœur d'avoir subi son abattement pendant des semaines, dans le dégoût qu'elle lui avait inspiré, dans la peur d'être près de tout perdre à cause d'elle, et le tout alimenta sa haine, une fois de plus, qu'il envoya avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait. Il sentit la réaction immédiate. Elle souffrait.

Severus se remit à courir. Il continuait de forcer sa Liée à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui transmettait. Elle se rebella alors. Avec violence, et il fut déstabilisé, ce qui l'obligea à se rétracter afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. Il continuait de courir vers la salle commune. Arrivé à l'entrée, Noemy ayant de nouveau baissé sa garde, il reprit l'assaut. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Samantha, probablement consciente de la concentration dont son professeur avait besoin, avait donné elle-même le mot de passe.

Severus s'engouffra dans ce qui avait toujours ressemblé à un salon de club de riches, ignorant les têtes ahuries des élèves, pour se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Il sentait que sa Liée ne se laissait plus berner par la diversion qu'il créait. Il lança le contre-sortilège pour lui permettre d'aller dans le dortoir féminin et suivit Samantha qui le dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra en trombe, se précipita sur Noemy, lui ouvrit la bouche et la força à avaler le contenu de la fiole qu'il avait emportée.

Le visage de la Serpentard commença à se tordre de douleur, et elle hurla. L'antidote agissait. Severus agrippa la jeune femme et la coucha sur le ventre, la tête dépassant du lit. Elle remit copieusement tout ce que son estomac contenait. Le jeune professeur releva la tête vers Samantha.

« - Miss Anderson, ne restez pas plantée là, allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Empoisonnement à la _Mortiswopna_. Vous parviendrez à le retenir ? »

Son ton était légèrement sarcastique, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas et partit en acquiesçant.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa Liée, au contact, il se rendit compte des ravages qu'elle était capable de générer dans sa vie. Elle avait failli le briser…

* * *

(1) Traduction:

J'ai un signe, pas une cicatrice, sur mon épaule,

Je ne suis pas tout à fait l'homme pour lequel tu m'as pris…

…

Je suppose que tu as trouvé ce que tu pensais qui m'obligerait,

Cette petite version de moi, à te consumer…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Veuillez je vous prie pardonner mon immense retard quant à la publication de cette fic, quelques soucis IRL m'ont empêchée de continuer comme je l'entendais. Un retour à la normale me permet à présent de vous redonner mon attention. J'espère que votre lecture a été agréable.

_**Lupinette**_


	4. Chp4 Open your eyes

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et le cadre de cette histoire appartiennent en totalité ou en partie à JKR, je ne gagne rien en publiant ce chapitre.

**Remerciements: **C'est la seule, l'unique, celle qui corrige mes fautes de style et de frappe, Loufoca, on l'applaudit bien fort!

**IMPORTANT (re-re-rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 4 – ****Open Your Eyes**

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol (1)_

Severus fut tiré de sa semi somnolence par le redressement brusque de Noemy. Au visage plus pâle que la neige de la jeune femme, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il agrippa le seau magique qu'il avait préparé à côté de lui et le posa sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

« - Voici un seau, » dit-il.

Il la regarda attraper le seau à deux mains et se pencher au-dessus pour y remettre le peu que son estomac contenait encore. Quand elle releva la tête, il lui reprit le seau, et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« - Ce que vous avez fait n'était pas très intelligent, » fit-il remarquer.

« - Effectivement, » répondit-elle, la bouche pâteuse. « Si j'avais mieux choisi mon moment, vous n'auriez pas pu intervenir. »

« - Si vous n'aviez pas bu cette potion, je n'aurais pas eu à intervenir, et vous ne subiriez pas actuellement un lavement complet de votre système digestif. »

Qu'elle était donc agaçante… Elle ramenait toujours tout à sa petite personne.

« - Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Entre cinq et sept jours. Sachez que vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous nourrir durant cette période… »

« - Je n'en ai de toutes façons pas l'envie. »

« - Fort bien. »

Un silence, puis Noemy reprit la parole.

« - Pourquoi restez-vous là ? »

« - Je supervise votre traitement. »

« - Quel bonheur… »

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il avait répliqué par habitude, mais l'envie n'y était pas.

« - Étant donné que je suis sensée être en vacances, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être déçue que votre présence me soit imposée de la sorte… » expliqua-t-elle.

« - La réciproque est tout aussi vraie. »

« - Mon point de vue prévaut sur le vôtre. »

« - Il me semble pourtant assez obscur… »

Cela lui avait échappé. Tant pis, il était temps qu'on arrête d'être tout sucre tout miel avec elle. Elle enchaînait les absurdités et les bêtises, la secouer ne lui ferait pas de tort. S'étant attendu à une indignation de coq, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle souriait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Votre remarque. »

« - Ce n'était pas exactement son but. »

« - Je sais. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis il comprit. Ce n'était encore qu'une gamine, pourrie gâtée par ses parents et son entourage depuis son plus jeune âge. Le fait de lui serrer la vis était bon pour elle.

Severus soupira. Voilà qu'il jouait les nounous avec une sale gosse. Mais jusqu'où ce Lien encombrant l'emmènerait-il… D'ailleurs, superviser le traitement de sa Liée n'impliquait pas qu'il reste constamment près d'elle. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie que l'infirmière prenne le relais. Était-ce en partie de sa faute si Noemy avait fait une tentative de suicide ? Aurait-il dû prendre les choses en main plus tôt ? Aurait-il dû l'initier au Lien et à toutes ses implications ? Aurait-il dû s'exposer au regard accusateur de cette fille de riches ? Il n'en avait pas eu la force, ni le courage, mais aurait-il dû ? Devrait-il le faire maintenant ?

Severus secoua la tête. Pourquoi était-il tourmenté à ce point ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ces accès de générosité et d'inquiétude, mais il était un fait indéniable, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Les heures passèrent. Noemy s'était rendormie, mais elle bougeait beaucoup, se rappelant sans cesse au bon souvenir du jeune professeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose.

Soudain, elle émit le son de quelqu'un qui a un haut-le-cœur. Il se pencha sur elle, glissa sa main sous son dos pour l'aider à se relever au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux, et posa le seau magique sur les genoux de la jeune femme de son autre main.

Il voyait et ressentait qu'elle s'imaginait pitoyable et faible, alors que les résidus de poison ressortaient de son estomac par sa bouche. Puis, une pensée haineuse, plus affirmée que les autres, filtra jusqu'à l'esprit de Severus.

_« Il doit se régaler du spectacle, lui qui est responsable… »_

La fureur s'empara de lui, et il reprit violemment le seau en répliquant, rageur :

« - Et bien, il serait temps que vous assumiez enfin vos opinions, Miss McLane ! »

Il vit sa Liée sursauter. Elle était plus étonnée par le fait qu'il ait élevé la voix que par la réponse qu'il avait donnée à sa pensée. Alors il continua, énervé.

« - Vous pensez probablement que j'ai l'entière part des responsabilités dans votre accident ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Et bien, vous avez tort ! Vous devriez faire fonctionner vos méninges pour enfin comprendre tout ce qu'implique un Lien Indestructible ! »

Ne tenant plus en place, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, puis la referma en la claquant, restant sur place. Il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à partir. Pourtant, Noemy avait encore eu quelque chose de bien senti en tête à lui servir. Mais comme elle s'était retenue de le formuler à voix haute, il ne réagit pas.

Plus réceptif que jamais à l'esprit de sa Liée, il suivit son cheminement en temps réel. Elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il avait eu un accès direct à ses pensées. Seulement, elle s'obstinait à croire qu'il le faisait sciemment.

« - Vous êtes décidément bien aveugle, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. « Et je ne fais pas de mauvais jeux de mots. Il y a de cela deux mois, vous m'avez accusé de ne pas avoir conservé latent un Lien dont vous n'avez même pas la moindre idée de comment il fonctionne… »

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, mais il enchaîna aussitôt.

« - Vous pensez qu'il vous affecte, que vous êtes le catalyseur. Mais en vérité, c'est tout le contraire. Tout ce qui vous touche, ce sont les remous laissés sur la plage quelques heures après que la tempête soit passée. Vous avez l'esprit tellement peu ouvert à la magie qu'il peut déployer que cela vous rend pratiquement insensible. »

« - Et toute cette haine ?! » explosa Noemy. « Je l'ai imaginée peut-être ? Et la douleur qui m'a explosé au visage, brûlant mes yeux ! C'était aussi le fruit de mon imagination ? »

« - Ha, vous croyez avoir souffert, sans doute ! » ricana Severus. « Vous ne savez pas ce c'est que de souffrir. Et vous vous destiniez à être une Mangemort, paraît-il… Vous n'auriez pas tenu un mois ! »

« - Peu importe ! C'est de votre faute si ma vie est complètement fichue à présent ! »

« - Oh que non, c'est là toute l'essence de votre grossière erreur ! »

« - On se calme ici, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? »

L'infirmière qui intervenait maintenant. Il inspira profondément et se calma instantanément, du moins en apparence.

« - Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! » continua Mme Pomfresh.

« - Je m'en allais, » répliqua Severus. « Pensez à la surveiller. »

Il quitta la pièce en claquant de nouveau la porte derrière lui. Il ne retrouva son calme intérieur que quelques minutes après avoir réintégré sa chambre. Et malgré tout, une légère fureur couvait à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir un quelconque être vivant à torturer par Doloris… L'idée n'était d'ailleurs pas mauvaise. Il savait que Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, conservait quelques petites bêtes intéressantes et résistantes dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour en avoir pris la direction. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller chaudement. Son ressentiment suffisait amplement à le réchauffer.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château, lançant des regards noirs aux élèves qui avaient le malheur de lever les yeux vers lui. Quand il fut dans le parc du château, il ralentit quelque peu le rythme, mais son envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose n'était toujours pas passée. Il continua donc jusque dans la forêt. Là, il se décida à marcher prudemment. Les racines et autres joyeusetés n'étaient pas franchement amicales.

Alors, il la vit. Une araignée, de taille normale, qui montait tranquillement à l'arbre qui se trouvait devant Severus. Sans même réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette de la poche interne de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa vers la bestiole en pensant à la formule adéquate : « _Endoloris_ ». La pauvre bête tressauta et tomba sur le sol, se tordant de douleur jusqu'à ce que Severus relève sa baguette. Il s'approcha pour examiner l'arachnide effondré sur le sol, et quand il se fut assuré qu'elle n'avait aucune propriété intéressante pour son cours, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur elle. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se forcer pour alimenter le sortilège, toute sa rage suffisait amplement. « _Avada Kedavra_ ». L'araignée cessa de bouger instantanément.

Le jeune professeur s'assit un instant à même le sol. Il se sentait vide. Ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins pouvait-il souffler un peu.

Il inspira à fond, puis expira doucement, les yeux fermés, se laissant porter par les flots de pensées aléatoires qui traversaient son esprit. Il ne voulait plus savoir, il ne voulait plus comprendre, il ne voulait simplement plus rien. Pendant un long moment, des sentiments confus et lointains flottèrent à côté de lui, accompagnés d'images floues tout autant qu'indiscernables. Qu'ils fussent à lui ou pas, il ne leur prêtait aucune attention, c'était tellement plus aisé de se laisser bercer dans la direction que les courants souhaitaient qu'il prenne.

Et puis, une image, une sensation, un sentiment, tout à la fois, attira son attention. Il prit son temps, savourant sa quiétude temporaire mais agréable. Malgré tout, l'image se rapprochait, s'intensifiait, se faisait plus présente, s'imposait à lui.

Enfin, il ne put plus l'éviter. Elle était là, magnifique, auréolée, empreinte de la sensation de quelque chose de tellement familier et inconnu à la fois, et le sentiment qui la caractérisait était une profonde attirance mêlée d'un puissant rejet.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais c'était bel et bien ancré au fond de lui. Et tôt ou tard, elle le découvrirait.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était toujours au même endroit dans la forêt, dans la même position. Mais il était différent. Il ne l'admettait toujours pas, mais il ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Noemy. La jeune femme hantait ses pensées bien au-delà du Lien. Il éprouvait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle bien qu'il s'évertuait à s'éloigner d'elle. Il éprouvait l'envie de la toucher bien que la peur de se brûler l'envahissait. Il aspirait à ce qu'elle le comprenne bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient totalement différents. Il la voulait pour lui, mais elle n'appartiendrait jamais à personne.

Le jeune professeur se releva soudain, et sans avoir le temps de s'en empêcher, il frappa de toute la force qu'il pouvait communiquer à son poing dans le tronc de l'arbre que l'araignée morte avait tenté de parcourir. Il sentit aussitôt la douleur éclater dans sa main. Ses os étaient cassés, mais ce n'était pas grave. Et les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler de ses yeux n'étaient pas nourries que de douleur, mais aussi de fureur. Il s'était tellement tenu à son serment de ne plus penser à Lily qu'une autre avait pris sa place. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. C'était une trahison.

Le remord s'insinua dans son esprit, mais il secoua la tête. Y songer ne le mènerait nulle part. De plus, il était temps qu'il rentre au château. Il avait malheureusement un traitement à administrer à une patiente qu'il aurait préféré ne pas devoir approcher…

***

« - Réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure de votre potion. »

Severus avait du mal à garder un ton neutre. Il se sentait faible et détestait ça. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Quelle horrible situation il était contraint de vivre. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il ne passait à l'infirmerie que quand il y était réellement obligé. Mais quand il restait dans sa chambre, c'était pour tourner en rond, en attendant il ne savait trop quoi.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« - Asseyez-vous. »

Elle obéit, et il lui tint le menton pour poser le bord du gobelet sur sa lèvre inférieure afin de la faire boire. Quand elle eut fini d'avaler, il la lâcha, et elle se rallongea. Il l'observa un instant, constatant à quel point son visage était ravagé par les souffrances provoquées par le traitement.

« - Vous êtes aussi mal en point que le paraît un Détraqueur, » ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

« - Navrée, » répondit-elle d'une voix atone. « Au moins, je ne fais pas autant de bruit qu'eux. »

« - Si leur aspiration était réelle à la mesure du bruit qu'ils émettent, nous aurions un équivalent des aspirateurs moldus. »

Severus vit sa Liée froncer les sourcils à l'énoncé qu'il venait de faire, et il réalisa qu'il avait dit ça à une Serpentard pure souche.

« - Qu'a… qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda Noemy, apparemment très surprise.

« - Oubliez ça. Essayez de dormir, il n'y a rien d'autre que vous puissiez faire, » répliqua-t-il.

Il espéra qu'elle allait vite oublier la bêtise qu'il venait de lâcher. Mais elle semblait vraiment surprise, et le cours de ses pensées allait à une grande vitesse.

« - Je suis désolée, » dit-elle alors.

Il haussa les sourcils. Était-il possible qu'il ait bien entendu ? Sa Liée s'excusait ? Et qui plus est, elle s'excusait auprès de lui, celui qui lui avait, soi disant, gâché l'existence ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour l'instant présent, il la tenait. Autant s'amuser un peu.

« - À quel propos ? » s'enquit-il.

Il s'amusait, certes, mais il n'ironisa pas. Il allait simplement lui apprendre qu'on ne prononçait pas ce genre de phrases pour se soulager et oublier aussitôt. Il vit le visage de Noemy se crisper légèrement, puis elle reprit la parole.

« - De n'avoir pas voulu comprendre correctement ce qui nous arrive… »

Severus garda le silence. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était épaté. Impressionné par le fait que sa Liée soit capable de se mettre à nu de cette façon. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, il aurait dû le savoir, mais comme on ne s'en souciait pas pour lui, il n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt à s'en soucier pour les autres. Cependant Noemy n'était pas les autres. La jeune femme était sa Liée, et il ne pouvait plus agir avec elle comme avec les autres. Le Lien et surtout ses sentiments étaient trop ancrés en lui pour qu'il puisse les nier.

Il sentit que la Serpentard était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle apprenait tout doucement à le connaître au travers du Lien, même si elle n'avait que de pauvres capacités. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, du soulagement ou de la répulsion ? Les deux se mêlaient inexorablement, et il aurait souhaité fuir pour que tout redevienne clair.

Son regard se posa sur le visage de Noemy. La seule chose claire dans son esprit était celle qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

« - Et bien, Miss McLane, vous êtes en progrès, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Maintenant dormez, vous en avez besoin. »

Le soulagement de la jeune femme le prit au dépourvu et remua quelque chose en lui qu'il ne put identifier. Alors qu'elle se rendormait, il s'interdit toute réflexion, amenant à lui par un _accio_ silencieux des copies qu'il avait à corriger.

***

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla à nouveau, il en fut aussitôt averti par le flot de pensées soudainement ordonné qui lui parvint. Elle pensait d'ailleurs avoir rêvé lui avoir présenté des excuses. Il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi se fourvoyer.

« - Non, ce n'était pas le fruit de votre imagination, » déclara-t-il d'un ton docte.

Il sentit l'agacement qui la traversa l'espace d'un instant, mais ne releva pas.

« - Vous ne pourriez pas au moins essayer d'éviter d'écouter mes pensées ? » dit Noemy d'une voix caverneuse. « Vous êtes Occlumens, non ? »

« - Cela dépasse mes compétences, » répliqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas songé à la bêtise d'une telle réplique. Il vit son erreur se dessiner sous la forme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de sa Liée.

« - Alors comme ça, vous êtes faillible…, » dit-elle.

« - Bien stupide est celui qui prétend ne pas l'être. »

« - Ces mots semblent bien déplacés dans la bouche d'un Mangemort. »

« - Je ne le suis plus. »

« - Je suppose que c'est effectivement la meilleure attitude à adopter à présent… »

« - Je… »

Il marqua une pause, hésitant. Elle était décidément vraiment trop agaçante à taper juste là où ça pouvait faire mal. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter de la sorte.

« - Je ne l'étais déjà plus avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort, il avait simplement disparu, Severus le savait. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps avant de faire tomber sa couverture. Sa Liée en était bien consciente. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, un jour, elle le saurait…

« - Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi me confier ça à moi, une ex-futur Mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« - Parce que malgré vos médiocres aptitudes, il arrivera un jour où vous serez également submergée par le Lien, et je ne pourrai rien y faire, » répliqua-t-il donc patiemment.

« - Dans six mois, je repars en Australie, et vous le savez. Votre argument ne tient pas, la distance atténue le Lien. »

« - Six mois vous suffiront amplement. »

« - Vous me surestimez. »

« - Certainement pas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« - Mais vous vous contredisez. Je croyais ne rien y entendre à la magie de l'esprit… »

Elle avait pris un ton ironique sur sa dernière phrase. Il sourit. Ainsi donc, la flamme qui animait la jeune femme n'était pas complètement morte. Il tenta de lui expliquer en termes simples le résultat de plusieurs années d'étude et des quelques réflexions auxquelles il s'était livré depuis quelques temps.

« - Votre inaptitude à voir le monde physique va vous pousser à voir autre chose. L'esprit est à lui seul un ensemble des sens qui constituent les perceptions physiques, mais à un autre degré. Probablement inconsciemment, vous avez commencé à développer votre vue spirituelle. Je peux le sentir. »

Il sentit aussitôt l'esprit de sa Liée se discipliner avec une excellente rigueur. Et elle en était à peine consciente. Il ferma volontairement son esprit au sien, ou du moins, s'empêcha de recevoir ses pensées, ses souvenirs, pendant un instant. Ce fut un gros effort qu'il dut effectuer, et il sentit poindre la migraine dans sa tête pleine de tourments.

« - Apprenez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

« - Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? » répliqua Severus, un mélange d'ironie et d'étonnement dans la voix.

« - Parce que vous n'aurez plus jamais une élève comme moi. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas capable d'apprendre de manière disciplinée quelque chose qui ne vous est pas inné. »

« - Vous me mettez au défi de le faire ? »

Agaçante, oui, c'était vraiment un terme qui lui convenait. Mais peut-être également persévérante ? Elle ne semblait pas si mauvaise qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire…

« - Si vous le prenez comme tel, » répondit-il, « je pense avoir suffisamment de temps à perdre pour vous former. »

Noemy acquiesça, et il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour enchaîner, mais il la devança.

« - Mais nous n'entreprendrons rien tant que votre traitement ne sera pas fini. »

Il vit un air contrarié se peindre sur les traits fins et nobles, puis se transformer en résignation. Elle acceptait ses directives, un bon point pour elle.

***

Trois jours supplémentaires passèrent, lui donnant à peine le temps de réfléchir à la manière d'enseigner une matière qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Lui n'avait jamais été capable de _voir_… par contre son ouïe mentale était parfaitement développée. Il entendait, depuis tout jeune, et il avait très vite dû apprendre à se protéger, sinon il serait devenu fou. C'était pourquoi il était si doué en Occlumencie, et accessoirement en Legilimencie.

Mais toutes ses barrières ne pouvaient pas le protéger de ses propres pensées. Son cerveau comparait sans cesse de lui-même Lily et Noemy. À son grand damne, pas toujours à l'avantage de Lily, et, de plus en plus souvent, sur des points pas très chastes. Comment pourrait-il garder son sang-froid avec de telles pensées incontrôlables ?

Se refocalisant sur les livres qu'il était allé chercher dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, il chercha comment décrire clairement ce vers quoi devrait se diriger sa Liée. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous l'après-midi même de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, tant elle avait manifesté une impatience contenue.

Malheureusement, il allait devoir jouer sans filet, car ces maudits bouquins ne donnaient pas la moindre information susceptible de l'aider. Il y avait bien quelques récits de sorciers prétendant avoir expérimenté la vue mentale, mais tous décrivaient la chose comme exceptionnelle et instable. Et tous étaient des experts en la matière. Comment allait-il parvenir à faire sortir une telle puissance magique d'une jeune femme fermée à ce point ?

Il consulta son horloge murale. Il allait bientôt être l'heure d'aller chercher Noemy dans la salle commune. Il referma les livres et soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait réellement s'y prendre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait improviser.

Il se leva de son bureau et sortit. Au plus il se rapprochait, au plus il ressentait le désarroi de sa Liée. Malgré la bonne volonté qu'elle avait semblé manifester, elle restait dans un état plus ou moins abattu. Severus décida de porter cela sur le compte du fait qu'elle devait encore se remettre de l'empoisonnement.

Quand il atteignit la salle commune, seulement quelques Serpentard étaient présents. Ils levèrent la tête vers lui, les plus jeunes affichant un air un peu effrayé, puis, voyant qu'il n'en avait pas après eux, ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Noemy apparut alors à la porte du dortoir des filles. Il se manifesta aussitôt à elle, peut-être d'un ton un tout petit peu trop ennuyé.

« - Ah, Miss McLane, parfait. »

Il lui prit le bras et repartit dans l'autre sens, gardant le silence, essayant de trouver comment il allait entamer cette première leçon. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Le contact du bras de la jeune femme contre le sien était assez perturbant. De plus, elle pensait de manière très structurée, ce qui canalisait tout parfaitement vers lui. Elle cherchait un moyen de se déplacer dans le château à l'aide de sa connaissance des lieux.

« - C'est tout à fait possible, » dit-il, répondant à sa question muette.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, le forçant à s'arrêter lui aussi.

« - Je vous avais demandé d'arrêter de faire ça, » dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

« - Et je vous ai dit que cela m'était impossible, » répliqua Severus, impassible.

« - Vous pourriez au moins avoir la courtoisie de faire semblant. »

« - Très bientôt, vous aurez également accès à mes pensées, surtout avec mon aide. Inutile de se voiler la face de la sorte. »

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me prêtez le flanc. »

« - J'espère simplement qu'avec mon aide, vous aurez acquis suffisamment de discipline mentale pour ne pas succomber le jour où cela arrivera. »

« - Succomber ? Et où est votre intérêt ? »

« - Pour un novice, le Lien est très, trop puissant. Et s'il ravage votre esprit, il ravagera le mien aussi, causant notre mort à tous les deux. »

« - Et si je mourrais autrement ? »

« - Théoriquement, je ne risquerais rien. »

« - Pourquoi avoir empêché mon suicide ? Vous auriez été gagnant. »

« - Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Pouvons-nous reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? Le lieu ne me semble pas approprié. »

Severus vit la jeune femme acquiescer doucement, et il reprit sa marche. Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans quelles considérations l'avait-elle embarqué aussi soudainement ? Et n'avait-elle donc jamais rien appris d'autre que la défiance et la traîtrise ? On aurait dit une enfant qui pense que le monde tourne de la même façon pour tout le monde. Allait-il aussi devoir lui apprendre qu'il existait d'autres valeurs dans la vie ?

Fort heureusement, la vue de sa porte lui permit de ne plus songer à cela.

« - Nous sommes arrivés, » dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit avancer la jeune femme dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« - C'est ici que vous vivez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - On ne peut rien vous cacher. Mettez-vous ici. »

Il savait que l'endroit était marqué au fer rouge mental par l'habitant, mais il n'avait certes pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet. Pour mettre sa Liée à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait, il dut poser ses mains sur les épaules osseuses de la jeune femme. Son apparence ne laissait pas complètement paraître la fragilisation qu'elle avait subie avec le traitement.

Soudain, Severus ressentit une présence dans sa tête, fugace. Et sans le comprendre, il sut que Noemy venait de regarder au travers de ses yeux.

« - Vous faites ça consciemment ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Non. »

« - Les choses iront peut-être plus vite que je ne le pensais. »

Et c'était très bien, au moins avait-il un point de départ. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme presque aussi grande que lui. Une ombre de gêne recouvrait son visage. Intrigué, il enchaîna néanmoins sur un ton neutre.

« - Puisque vous montrez une facilité sur ce point, vous allez essayer de voir par mes yeux. D'abord au contact. Donnez-moi votre main gauche. »

Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendit docilement, et un très léger frisson parcourut son échine. Se concentrer, il devait se concentrer. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, devenant complètement impassible, focalisant son esprit sur celui de la jeune femme. Alors il sentit une honte grandissante. Elle ne voulait plus se voir, son image la dégoûtait.

« - Vous bloquez volontairement le processus, » dit Severus, rompant momentanément sa concentration.

Aucune réponse. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'il n'était plus besoin d'expliquer ou de donner de fausses excuses. Le problème, c'est que cela serait bientôt à double sens.

« - Si vous ne faites aucun effort, nous perdons notre temps, » reprit-il.

« - Ne me regardez pas, et je ferai l'exercice » répondit-elle finalement.

« - Si vous voulez. »

C'était en quelque sorte un soulagement de pouvoir regarder ailleurs, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Sa concentration n'en serait que meilleure.

Il fixa son regard sur la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que sa Liée la voyait aussi. Puis il commença à balayer doucement la pièce, s'attardant à chaque fois sur des objets plus ou moins détaillés, jusqu'à atteindre son bureau. Il s'arrêta et ses pensées dérivèrent d'elles-mêmes, rappelant à son bon souvenir qu'il y avait à peine quelques jours, il était effondré là, ne sachant plus comment gérer les choses.

Alors que des flots d'images remontaient de sa mémoire, il sentit un phénomène étrange se produire. Plus que le sentir, il le vivait, il était à la fois spectateur et acteur, il était en plein dedans, tout en ayant une vue extérieure. Et pourtant, rien ne se manifesta devant ses yeux, il ne vit plus rien pendant un instant même. Il y avait énormément de remous dans le Lien, l'esprit de Noemy changeait, tout en restant attaché au sien. Et puis, il fut frappé de plein fouet par une vague mentale qui le força à revenir totalement au présent, balayant tous ses souvenirs.

Il vit sa Liée chanceler, lui lâcha la main qu'il avait fermement tenue jusque-là, et rattrapa la jeune femme. La connexion si proche qu'ils avaient établies s'estompa aussitôt et les réminiscences de la vague disparurent avec elle.

Severus aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans le siège le plus proche. Comment s'était-il laissé duper aussi facilement, comment ne l'avait-il pas compris ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas cherché à savoir, satisfait de la situation comme elle était…

« - Je suis navré, » dit-il. « Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que votre esprit ait été scellé. »

« - Scellé ? » articula faiblement Noemy.

« - Exactement. »

« - Vous serait-il possible d'être un peu plus explicite ? » soupira la jeune femme.

Le jeune professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis répondit, pesant ses mots.

« - Vous avez en fait les capacités d'un Legilimens moyen. »

Il vit sa Liée hausser négligemment les épaules.

« - Moyen, ce n'est pas bon, et encore moins excellent, donc ça n'a pas d'intérêt. »

« - Qui vous a enseigné ce concept erroné ? » demanda-t-il, un léger mépris perçant dans sa voix.

« - Mon père. »

« - Et bien, vous avez vous-même scellé votre esprit à cause de cette fausse idée reçue. Oubliez définitivement ces idées élitistes, elles ne sont que très rarement d'application dans le monde magique. À présent, vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de ne pas développer cette capacité. »

Le culte de la perfection, encore et toujours. Et les nobles s'étonnaient que les sangs purs s'affaiblissaient…

« - À présent ? » demanda Noemy, le sortant de sa réflexion passagère. « Vous voulez dire qu'avant j'aurais pu m'en passer ? »

« - Tant que votre esprit était scellé, vous étiez pratiquement insensible au Lien. »

« - Et maintenant je ne le suis plus ? Je vais vous avoir dans ma tête ? Mais c'est hors de question ! »

Severus toisa un instant la frêle jeune femme qui s'était levée et avait rétorqué avec vigueur. Il répondit d'un ton calme et professoral.

« - Ce n'est pas comme une serrure que l'on ouvre ou ferme. Le passage de l'insensibilité totale à votre niveau normal se fera progressivement, mais il est évident que le Lien accélèrera les choses. Vous allez donc devoir vous entraîner et discipliner votre esprit. »

Le visage de Noemy se fit résigné, et elle se rassit.

« - Et bien, allons-y, » soupira-t-elle enfin. « Entraînez-moi. »

* * *

(1) Traduction:

La colère se dilate dans mes tripes

Et je ne ressentirai pas ces taillades et coupures

Je veux tellement t'ouvrir les yeux

Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà donc cette suite peut-être attendue, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plue, et même dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis!

_**Lupinette**_


	5. Chp5 Hanté

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et le cadre de cette histoire appartiennent en totalité ou en partie à JKR, je ne gagne rien en publiant ce chapitre.

**Remerciements: **Non seulement elle corrige mes fautes, mais en plus elle m'encourage comme personne! Super Loufoca à la rescousse!

**IMPORTANT (re-re-re-rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 5 – ****Hanté**

_Merely the sound of your voice_

_Made me __believe that you were her_

_Just like the river disturbs_

_My in__n__er peace_

_The Haunting, Kamelot (1)  
_

Severus tournait en rond dans sa chambre, cherchant à comprendre comment il n'avait pas vu plus tôt le potentiel de sa Liée. Il avait déjà été confronté à un esprit scellé, et il s'en était aussitôt rendu compte. Et puis, alors qu'elle était confrontée au Lien depuis le début de l'année, il avait fallu quatre mois à Noemy pour être débloquée. Cette fille était une énigme pour lui, du début à la fin.

Le jeune professeur soupira en voyant son lit. Il dormait vraiment trop peu depuis qu'il aidait sa Liée à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les flux de pensées. Elle n'était pas exceptionnellement douée, alors la mise en place des réflexes chez elle prenait du temps. Il en résultait qu'elle recevait tout au même niveau d'intensité, et elle lui renvoyait le tout inconsciemment, ce qui le réveillait régulièrement. Mais il s'obligeait à ne pas la repousser pour ne pas créer à nouveau un malencontreux accident.

D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé intéressant de créer avec elle une image en trois dimensions du château à partir de ses souvenirs. Et c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait rapidement maîtrisée. Comme quoi, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une carotte pour avancer.

Tout en se rendant à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Severus réfléchit à quelque chose pour motiver la jeune femme. Mais décidément, il ne la connaissait que trop peu. Et ses préjugés envers elle ne l'aidaient pas. Il fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à la table des professeurs. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point attiré par quelqu'un qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon ?

L'arrivée de Noemy dans la Grande Salle le tira de ses pensées. Il l'observa tout en grignotant un toast qui avait du mal à passer. L'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'elle lui apporta à manger, et repartit. Elle se mit à grignoter un toast elle aussi, et le reposa aussitôt. En bon adepte du « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais », Severus la mit en garde :

_« Ne pas manger va vous affaiblir et vous rendre plus perméable. »_

Il n'aimait pas communiquer par la pensée, mais c'était un cas spécial. Aussitôt, il sentit la présence de la jeune femme dans son esprit, qui regardait une fois de plus au travers de ses yeux. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Il haussa les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle était vraiment impossible. Mais au moins, elle mangea.

Il regarda son propre toast à peine entamé. Non, décidément, il ne parviendrait pas à le faire passer. Il se servit alors un verre d'eau. Sa Liée quitta la Grande Salle. Il but doucement, puis sortit à son tour.

Il rejoignit lentement sa chambre, et corrigea quelques copies en attendant que Noemy vienne pour sa leçon.

Pour une fois, il trouva que la jeune femme était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Encore quelques mois et il parviendrait à en tirer le maximum. Il soupira mentalement à l'idée de devoir faire cela pendant tout ce temps.

« - L'ennui, et… la démotivation ? » dit Noemy.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se rendit compte qu'il lui avait transmis ce à quoi il pensait sans le vouloir.

« - Oui, c'est cela. »

Il se reconcentra sur l'exercice. Quelques temps plus tard.

« - Stop ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda Rogue en soupirant.

« - Soyez honnête et objectif avec moi, je m'en sors bien ou je suis encore loin du compte ? »

Il garda le silence pendant un instant. Oui, elle progressait, mais à pas d'escargot. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être experte avant d'avoir été débutante.

« - Vous vous en sortez bien, » murmura-t-il enfin.

« - Bien. Je ne prétends pas en avoir fini avec cette partie, mais j'aimerais aborder un point problématique. »

« - La présence des gens ? Ce ne sera pas un problème. »

« - Pourtant, je ne vous vois déjà pas, alors les autres… »

Il soupira à nouveau. Écoutait-elle seulement quand on lui enseignait quelque chose ?

« - Il me semble vous avoir déjà expliqué qu'il existait un « monde » spirituel, dans lequel, entre autres, vous pouvez voir. »

« - C'est ce que je vois quand je me déplace dans les couloirs ? »

« - Non, cela ne concerne évidemment pas les objets dépourvus d'esprit. »

« - Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« - Vous allez essayer de me retrouver. _Sourdinam_ ! »

Severus observa sa Liée avec attention. Il n'était pas plus sûr que ça qu'elle soit capable de _voir_. Lui-même n'y était jamais parvenu. Mais il n'avait pas insisté non plus, cela ne lui étant pas vital. Tandis que Noemy, elle, en avait besoin. Aveugle et sourde, peut-être cela la forcerait-elle à développer cette particularité. Il l'espérait.

Il vit le visage de Noemy se crisper légèrement sous la concentration, mais se détendre aussitôt, signe d'échec. Cela se reproduisit une seconde fois, puis la présence familière de la jeune femme dans sa tête précéda le moment où elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait triché. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle essaie réellement pour qu'il sache s'il pouvait la pousser dans cette voie.

« - Ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice, » déclara-t-il après lui avoir rendu l'ouïe.

« - Alors maintenant, vous allez peut-être m'expliquer comment je dois faire ? »

« - Vous ne devez pas essayer de voir comme si vos yeux physiques recevaient la lumière. »

« - Que suis-je supposée voir alors ? »

« - C'est différent pour chacun. Détachez-vous de l'idée du sens physique. Maintenant, réessayez. _Sourdinam_ ! »

Il se déplaça, s'assit dans son fauteuil et fixa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle était en arrêt, cherchant apparemment comment s'y prendre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider plus, elle devait se débrouiller seule, mais tant qu'elle ne saisirait pas l'idée, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant elle était capable de réfléchir. Les plis de son visage disparurent alors. Elle se détendait, et semblait faire appel à ses sens. Il acquiesça doucement, se penchant et posant ses bras sur ses cuisses, attentif. Elle bougea un peu sur elle-même et crispa à nouveau ses traits, l'inconfort se lisant sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il voulait se mettre à sa place pour comprendre complètement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il devinait déjà qu'être à la fois aveugle et sourd n'était pas agréable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait plongé dans le Lien, et sentait que Noemy désespérait de voir quelque chose ou d'entendre un son, mais il n'osait pas l'approcher davantage.

« Je serai toujours seule… » entendit-il de la douce voix mentale qu'elle avait.

« Pourtant je suis là… » répondit-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il sentit soudain un changement net dans la perception de la jeune femme, et la surprise qui la toucha. Il la vit reculer subitement, se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et basculer en arrière. Il se leva précipitamment et la rattrapa de justesse aux bras pour la redresser. Il la lâcha aussitôt, ennuyé d'avoir été si proche d'elle. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune femme et lui ôta le sortilège qui la rendait sourde.

« - Vous faites des progrès remarquables, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible.

« - Merci, » répondit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, donnant l'impression de l'observer tout en ayant le regard vide.

« - Professeur, » reprit-elle, « comment savoir si le physique fait la même chose que l'esprit ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Elle voyait, elle y était parvenue complètement. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus qu'émettre des suppositions, puisque le terrain lui était inconnu.

« - Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? » répliqua-t-il.

Il vit Noemy froncer les sourcils à son tour.

« - Vous ne voyez pas, » dit-elle avec le ton assuré qu'elle employait quand elle était certaine d'avoir raison.

Ennuyé, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il avait joué de son rang de professeur et de ses quelques connaissances sur le monde mental pour paraître expert en la matière et la pousser à avancer.

« - Effectivement, » murmura-t-il après un silence.

« - Et bien, » reprit-elle doucement, « la matérialisation de votre esprit ne vous obéit pas comme votre corps, elle vous reflète plus justement. »

Ça devenait un terrain glissant. Il avait pourtant l'impression de bien maîtriser son esprit pour ne pas s'exposer inutilement.

« - Par exemple, » ajouta-t-elle, « si vous n'avez pas envie de me toucher, votre esprit ne le fera pas, même si les contraintes physiques vous obligent à le faire. »

Il réfléchit un moment. Si c'était bel et bien la matérialisation des esprits qu'elle voyait, il était logique qu'ils ne se touchent jamais, puisque ce n'était possible que par Legilimencie ou autres contacts du même genre. Néanmoins, l'attitude de cette projection mentale devait être très compromettante, puisqu'il avait effectivement été réticent à l'idée d'être de nouveau en contact avec la jeune femme.

« - Je vois, » finit-il par répondre. « Et bien il vous appartiendra de ne pas vous méprendre. Mais n'oubliez pas que deux esprits ne se touchent que lorsqu'il y a contact mental. »

« - Allez-y. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pour que je sache comment ça se passe. »

« - Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

« - Mais… »

« - C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Miss McLane. Et n'oubliez pas les deux rouleaux de parchemin pour mardi. »

« - Bien, Monsieur. Demain soir, je suppose ? »

« - Vous supposez bien. Vingt-et-une heures. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la referma quand elle fut dans le couloir. Il s'adossa alors à la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, jusqu'à être assis au sol. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tint le front avec les mains. Comment allait-il faire ? Refuser un contact mental, alors qu'au début de la séance ils n'avaient fait que cela, devait avoir éveillé la curiosité de sa Liée.

Il soupira longuement. Jamais il ne parviendrait à lui cacher les sentiments qu'il n'acceptait pourtant pas. Il s'en voulait et se détestait de ressentir cela pour cette gosse de riche encombrante. Lily était si douce et mûre à côté de cette gamine écervelée. Mais Lily n'était plus. Et malgré la force de l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour elle, Noemy, bien réelle, en contact avec lui, l'attirait inexorablement vers elle sans le savoir.

Il se releva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, rageant. Dumbledore l'avait pourtant bien mis en garde, il aurait dû se tenir éloigné d'elle. Mais il y avait eu cette tentative de suicide, et le traitement bien spécifique à lui administrer. Il y avait cette personnalité refoulée qu'il détectait au fond d'elle, et qui, par bien des points, ressemblaient à celle que Lily avait montrée à tous. Oui, au fond de Noemy, il y avait une Lily qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de s'exprimer. Peut-être parviendrait-il à la retrouver…

Il tapa violemment du poing sur son bureau. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Lily était morte et enterrée. Elle n'existait plus que dans sa tête. Il était inutile de tenter de la faire revivre dans une autre. Surtout cette autre…

***

Après avoir ressassé ces pensées incohérentes pendant plusieurs heures, Severus avait pris une potion pour se calmer, et avait dormi un peu. À son réveil, il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts, il était déjà tard. Néanmoins il sentait beaucoup d'agitation dans les pensées à travers tout le château. Les élèves devaient être passablement excités de se retrouver après les vacances, et probablement impatients de reprendre leur apprentissage de la magie. Un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres : on verrait cela en Potions dès le lendemain.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Severus hésita un instant. Mais demander conseil sur des points généraux ne poserait pas de problème. Il donna le mot de passe et se laissa tranquillement porter par l'escalier jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Là il frappa.

« - Entrez, » entendit-il.

Il s'exécuta.

« - Bonsoir, Professeur, » dit-il en saluant Dumbledore avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« - Ah, Severus, bonsoir. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« - C'est à propos du Lien… » commença-t-il.

« - Je vois. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Le jeune professeur s'installa dans un des sièges face au beau bureau de son directeur, évitant de croiser le regard perçant.

« - Allez-y, Severus, je vous écoute. »

« - Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour n'avoir pas respecté vos recommandations. »

« - À quel sujet ? »

« - Le fait de me tenir suffisamment éloigné de Noemy. »

« - Oh, il n'y a pas de mal. Vous avez été en quelque sorte un peu obligé durant ces vacances, et il me semble que votre contact est plutôt positif. »

« - Peut-être, » répondit Severus, un certain malaise s'installant en lui. « Toujours est-il qu'il s'est produit quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé… »

Dumbledore s'avança vers son professeur, se faisant encore plus attentif, si cela était possible.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Severus hésita une fraction de seconde. Peu importe comment il tournerait la chose, il était en faute.

« - En fait, l'esprit de Noemy était scellé, et il s'est libéré ce matin. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

« - Scellé ? Comment ? »

« - D'après ce que j'ai pu déduire, elle l'aurait scellé elle-même, considérant que ses capacités n'étaient pas suffisantes pour être développées. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« - Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle. Néanmoins, depuis le temps que votre Lien s'est activé, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte auparavant ? »

Le jeune professeur secoua faiblement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« - Je ne vous en blâme pas, votre préoccupation était de vous protéger, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Néanmoins, je suis tout de même étonné qu'il n'ait été libéré que maintenant. Surtout avec la puissance magique déployée lors de l'accident… »

Severus n'avait pas songé à cela non plus. Sa Liée avait subi autant de pression mentale que lui, avec des dommages physiques en plus. Oui, c'était extrêmement bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas réagi à ce moment-là.

« - Peut-être se braquait-elle suffisamment fort pour que rien ne se produise, » avança-t-il. « Elle était beaucoup plus réceptive quand son esprit s'est libéré. »

« - Oui, c'est bien possible, nous réagissons tous différemment, même dans des situations identiques. »

Le jeune professeur se dit qu'il n'y avait bien que lui pour vivre ce genre de situation.

« - Severus, » continua Dumbledore, « je voudrais que vous surveilliez attentivement l'évolution de Miss McLane. Il se peut qu'elle ne parvienne pas à faire face à ce à quoi elle va être peu à peu confrontée. »

« - Oui, Monsieur. »

« - Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous souhaitez me parler ? »

« - Non, » répondit Severus en se levant. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu. »

« - C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir tenu au courant. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« - Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Il serra la main du directeur, puis quitta le bureau et retourna dans sa chambre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait soulagé. C'était comme si Dumbledore lui avait donné l'excuse qu'il cherchait pour continuer de voir la jeune femme. Oui, il lui fallait une excuse pour contourner sa conscience qui lui intimait de mettre fin à cette relation avant qu'elle n'ait la plus petite chance de commencer. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer…

***

Severus ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le souvenir de Lily le hantait, et le remord l'enserrait inexorablement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à choisir. Lily l'avait fait pour lui, en épousant cet idiot de Potter. Et maintenant elle était morte. Comment rester fidèle à une morte ? Surtout quand l'image d'une vivante côtoyée en permanence s'imposait d'elle-même.

À la lueur d'une simple bougie pour unique éclairage, il tentait de se plonger dans un livre afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Peine perdue, les deux femmes s'affrontaient dans sa tête, et aucune d'elle ne prétendait l'emporter définitivement, l'autre revenant toujours à la charge.

Il abandonna l'illusoire échappatoire en posant le livre sur la petite table, à côté de la bougie, et resta immobile dans le fauteuil, sans penser à rien de précis. Exténué, il finit par s'endormir, mais ce fut un sommeil agité.

Et avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que l'espace de cinq minutes alors que deux heures s'étaient écoulées, il s'éveilla en sursaut.

Noemy.

Elle était en proie à une grande détresse, elle était complètement perdue, et il la sentit submergée par ce qu'elle percevait.

Concentré, il tenta de la localiser dans le château. Elle se déplaçait. Vers sa chambre, il la sentait approcher, elle était même tout près.

Il sortit aussitôt pour la trouver à quatre pattes au sol et suffoquant.

« - C'était à prévoir… » marmonna-t-il.

Et il aurait dû le prévoir, mais encore une fois, il s'était laissé accaparer par ses propres soucis, devenant imperméable à l'extérieur.

Il passa un bras sous les aisselles de la jeune femme et la souleva pour l'aider à marcher jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte, l'assit dans le fauteuil, et lui demanda :

« - Vous n'y arrivez pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis se plongea dans le Lien pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle subissait. Elle pouvait _entendre_, l'ennui, c'est qu'elle entendait aussi bien que lui, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment le contrôler. Il se souvint qu'il était également passé par là, mais pas à ce niveau de perception, pas avec autant de monde à la fois. Se concentrant, il prit sur lui-même et étendit ses défenses jusqu'à elle. Ainsi, elle serait protégée de toutes ces voix, mais il n'y avait plus de filtre entre eux. Il devrait faire attention. Heureusement pour lui, sa Liée faisait en sorte de se tenir à l'écart des pensées inconscientes qui passaient entre eux. Et pour le moment, elle se sentait surtout bonne à rien.

« - Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir ça ! » dit-elle dans un sursaut de fierté.

« - J'aurais préféré, en effet, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton posé.

Au moins, il aurait pu rester seul à ruminer ses pensées.

« - Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ainsi. »

La voir souffrir lui était devenu insupportable. Et puis, il savait exactement ce qu'elle vivait.

« - J'ai expérimenté l'ouïe mentale pour la première fois à l'âge de sept ans, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton réservé.

Un peu avant de connaître Lily. Un peu avant de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de cette rouquine. Il s'arracha à cette pensée avec difficulté et s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas atteint l'esprit de sa Liée. Rassuré, il enchaîna.

« - Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour contrôler ce flux et m'en protéger. Nous n'avons pas ce temps, c'est pourquoi dès demain, je vais vous aider à ériger des défenses convenables. »

Il s'éloigna, gardant toujours ses défenses mentales étirées pour protéger Noemy, et fouilla dans ses grandes fioles de potions, cherchant celle de sommeil sans rêve ultra concentrée.

« - Comment faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Pour ? » répondit-il dans un bruit de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent.

« - Scinder votre concentration de la sorte ? »

« - Question de pratique. »

Une fois la fiole trouvée, il attrapa un gobelet et y versa le liquide jusqu'à la moitié. Puis il rangea la fiole et revint vers sa Liée, lui posant le gobelet dans la main.

« - Buvez ça. Toute la pratique du monde ne me permettra cependant pas de maintenir une protection si je m'endors. Et vous devez dormir. »

« - Une potion de sommeil ? »

« - Une des meilleures, qui n'est malheureusement pas encore suffisamment efficace. Néanmoins, ce devrait être assez pour ce qui reste de cette nuit. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et avala d'un trait le contenu du gobelet. Il vit ses paupières cligner une fois avant de se fermer définitivement, et il la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant. Il prit le gobelet vide de sa main, le posa sur la petite table, puis prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle était complètement inerte. Doucement, il la recouvrit avec la couverture.

Puis il se redressa et l'observa pendant un long moment. Elle semblait si fragile, et beaucoup plus douce qu'elle ne le laissait paraître quand elle était éveillée. Elle n'en était que plus désirable. Et malheureusement, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Lily comme ça.

Severus se força à arracher son regard de la jeune femme. Il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, et souffla la bougie pour plonger la pièce dans un noir presque total. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à présent, c'était une forme endormie. Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était beaucoup plus suggestif comme ça, mais cela lui permettait de mieux se concentrer sur la protection de l'esprit de sa Liée.

Il lutta pendant un certain temps, mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée, et il ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer. Il s'endormit alors, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

***

« - Sev, pourquoi tu m'as trahie ? »

Lily affichait un air de reproche et de déception à son endroit.

« - Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne savais pas ! Je ne pensais pas que ce pourrait être toi ! »

Mais le regard accusateur de la rouquine refusait de flancher.

« - Tu m'as vendue à Voldemort ! Tu lui as vendu mon fils et mon mari ! Tout ça pour ta gloire personnelle ! »

« - Je ne voulais aucune gloire ! Je… »

« - Des excuses, des mensonges, tu n'as jamais su faire que ça ! »

Severus regarda sa meilleure amie avec désespoir.

« - Je t'aimais… » dit-il dans un souffle.

« - Pas assez pour me le dire ! Pas assez pour abandonner la magie noire ! Pas assez pour changer tes idées ! Pas assez pour me rester fidèle ! »

« - Tu es morte ! Comment puis-je te demeurer fidèle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Toi, tu ne m'aimes pas ! »

Lily parut choquée.

« - Oui ! » continua Severus. « Tu as choisi ce Potter ! Je ne compte pas pour toi! »

« - Très bien, Sev, alors je m'en vais… »

Et elle commença à disparaître.

« - Nooooon ! » supplia-t-il. « Reviens… Je t'aime toujours ! »

Mais Lily ne revint pas. Il était à genoux, désemparé. Et puis, une faible lueur attira son attention. Il se releva, et la regarda.

Noemy. Immobile. Le visage ne reflétant aucune expression. Il s'approcha d'elle et la tint aux épaules, les bras tendus. Il voulut l'attirer vers lui, puis changea d'avis et tenta de la repousser, tout en essayant tout de même de la garder près de lui. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne le rejetait pas. Lily n'avait pas voulu de lui, mais Noemy ne le repoussait pas.

Alors, il laissa ses mains glisser des épaules aux mains de la jeune femme, se rapprochant d'elle de plus en plus.

Et puis, il entendit un cri.

***

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se leva vivement. Sa Liée se débattait.

« - Non ! Assez ! Pas possible ! » criait-elle.

Il l'agrippa aux bras, la maintenant immobile.

« - Arrêtez, » dit-il doucement.

« - Non ! »

« - Du calme, » insista-t-il, sans élever la voix.

Elle continuait à se débattre, cherchant à échapper au sommeil.

« - Restez tranquille. Vous êtes encore sous l'emprise de la potion de sommeil. Si vous vous calmez, ce sera plus simple pour moi de vous aider. »

Elle arrêta de bouger, paraissant à nouveau endormie. Il continua de parler pour maintenir le contact afin qu'elle ne se révolte pas à nouveau, lui expliquant qu'il cherchait la potion qui annulerait celle de sommeil, qu'il l'avait trouvée, qu'il allait lui en verser dans la bouche, que ce n'était pas très bon, mais qu'il fallait en passer par là, que cela agirait relativement vite.

Il la vit alors commencer à cligner des yeux.

« - Voilà, » continua-t-il, « encore un peu de patience, et vous parviendrez à vous réveiller. »

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Après un court silence, elle s'exclama d'un ton menaçant :

« - Ne m'approchez pas. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ajouta :

« - Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Reculez. »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué et énervé de cette réaction étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu agressif.

« - Ne faites pas l'innocent, je sais parfaitement comment vous me voyez. Reculez. »

Elle serra les poings. Il soupira, se résignant à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait apparemment oublié.

« - Vous êtes consciente que si je fais ça, vous vous retrouverez sans défense. »

« - Oui, oui, » répondit-elle aussitôt, « allez. »

Il se résigna à faire ce qu'elle demandait. Il recula du lit, et rapatria ses défenses qu'il avait redéployées pour elle à son réveil. Elle était redevenue la gosse de riche intraitable. Finalement, il la préférait quand elle était inconsciente. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il éprouvait quelque chose pour cette gamine écervelée.

« - Vous pouvez partir, » dit-il d'un ton froid et distant.

À tâtons, la jeune femme quitta le lit et sortit de la pièce. Quand elle fut dehors, il s'allongea dans son lit. Son odeur et sa chaleur étaient encore très présentes. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si un sort d'Oubliettes pourrait l'aider. Mais il n'était pas lâche. Il avait toujours affronté les évènements qui se présentaient.

Il se redressa, parfaitement éveillé, alla se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et continua sa lecture de la veille jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Il se rendit alors dans la Grande Salle, et s'assit tranquillement à la table des professeurs. Il ne manqua pas de repérer sa Liée, qui semblait avoir déjà fini de manger et en grande conversation avec d'autres Serpentard de son année.

« - Severus, vous avez mauvaise mine… »

Dumbledore ne manquait jamais une occasion de noter ce genre de choses.

« - J'ai eu une nuit assez éprouvante, » avoua le jeune professeur.

« - Je compatis, » répondit le directeur. « Il m'arrive de ne pas dormir une nuit entière parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de solution à mon problème… »

« - Il y a de ça… »

« - Au fait, bon anniversaire, Severus. »

« - Merci, Professeur. »

Severus ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son attention fut attirée par Noemy quand elle se leva de table.

« - Tout va bien à ce niveau-là ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Le jeune professeur regarda de nouveau son directeur, mais pas en face.

« - J'ai connu mieux, » dit-il. « Mais cela ne dépend pas que de moi… »

Dumbledore acquiesça, se concentrant sur son toast tartiné de confiture. Severus prit une tranche de cake, se disant que ça passerait plus facilement. Au moment où il mordait dedans, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda aussitôt dans la direction de Noemy, qui marchait pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Seulement, elle marchait de moins en moins vite, pour finalement s'arrêter. Et elle s'écroula, provoquant un brouhaha chez les élèves qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

« - Allez-y, Severus, je vais m'occuper des élèves, » dit Dumbledore.

« - Oui, Monsieur. »

Il se leva en même temps que le directeur qui réclama le silence, et se dirigea vers sa Liée, submergée par tout ce qu'elle entendait.

_« Tiens bon, »_ lui suggéra-t-il par la pensée. _« Lutte. »_

Il sentit qu'elle était d'accord après un moment d'hésitation. Mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience presque aussitôt.

Tandis que Dumbledore demandait aux élèves de sagement rester à leur table et de continuer à manger, Severus atteignit Noemy, la prit dans ses bras, et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle détestait ça, et comme lui aussi, il prit un autre chemin. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne des autres. À l'extérieur, c'était le meilleur endroit. Il sortit dans le parc enneigé de l'enceinte du château, et marcha un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses propres perceptions des bruits du château s'estomper. Alors il s'arrêta et déposa doucement sa Liée sur le sol.

À genoux dans la neige, il l'observa. Oui, décidément, il la préférait quand elle était inconsciente. Sa respiration était calme, son visage détendu, et aucun mépris ne s'y affichait. Elle était beaucoup plus belle ainsi. Puis, son visage se contracta peu à peu sous l'effet du froid alors qu'elle reprenait connaissance.

« - Et bien, je croyais que vous n'aviez plus besoin d'aide… » dit-il.

Elle tremblait un peu.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Dans le parc. »

« - En plein hiver ? Et en plus, je ne peux pas m'orienter ici… »

C'était un avantage pour lui, au moins ne le fuirait-elle pas.

« - Précisément, » répondit-il simplement.

Elle resta immobile un instant, l'air particulièrement contrarié, puis elle se leva difficilement et se mit à marcher, s'éloignant de lui.

« - Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« - Peu importe ! Loin de vous ! Laissez-moi ! »

Il se releva et la suivit à distance raisonnable. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'entendit pas ses pas crissant dans la neige. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait l'entière responsabilité de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout, que c'était lui qui avait initié son changement d'attitude. Se rendrait-elle compte un jour que l'image qu'elle montrait n'était pas sa véritable personnalité ? En tous cas, elle se rendait déjà compte qu'il y avait autre chose en elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

Severus vit sa Liée qui commençait à chanceler. Dans le noir, ce ne devait pas être évident du tout. Il continua cependant de la suivre de loin, au même rythme qu'elle. Et puis, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, sa tentative de se rattraper à l'aide de ses bras échouant. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle était visiblement à bout de forces, et elle abandonna, restant immobile dans la neige.

Il s'approcha et se baissa vers elle.

« - Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure solution à envisager, » dit-il.

Aucune réponse. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Le contact physique lui permit de sentir plus aisément ce qui traversait l'esprit de Noemy. La perte de sa vue l'avait beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle n'avait voulu le faire croire et qu'elle ne l'avait montré. Voir à nouveau était un désir qui était ancré au plus profond d'elle. Et elle pleurait, des larmes d'amertume et de désespoir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, plongeant de son plein gré dans l'esprit de sa Liée. Et une pensée lui éclata au visage, une seule, d'une grande force. Il se détacha mentalement de Noemy et l'attrapa sous les bras pour la mettre sur ses genoux et la serrer contre lui. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, et il ne le regrettait pas vraiment, mais il appréhendait déjà la réaction de la jeune femme.

À son grand étonnement, doucement, elle passa les bras sous les siens et s'agrippa dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Il ne voulait pas penser, il vivait le moment, le reste importait peu.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda alors Noemy d'une voix presque sourde.

Severus attendit un moment avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Puis, d'une voix étouffée, il murmura :

« - Parce que tu as crié trop fort « Sauve-moi »… »

* * *

(1) Traduction :

Simplement le son de ta voix

M'a fait croire que tu étais elle

Juste comme la rivière dérange

Ma paix intérieure

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Voilà, j'ai mis un peu plus d'un mois pour publier la suite, mais la voilà, en bonne et due forme, pour satisfaire mes (trop?) rares lecteurs. Ranafout, je publie quand même, pour mon plaisir à moi! Et que ceux et celles à qui cela fait plaisir aussi se manifestent quand même, pour ajouter à mon propre plaisir! (comment ça, je suis une égoïste?)

_**Lupinette**_


	6. Chp6 Errance

**Disclaimer: **Ça n'a pas changé depuis le début de l'histoire.

**Remerciements: **Pour les conseils avisés de ma beta, Loufoca, sur une scène particulièrement spéciale à écrire dans ce chapitre, et pour toutes les corrections apportées.

**IMPORTANT (re-re-re-re-rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 6 – Errance**

_Silently we wander_

_In search of truth and confidence_

_So many hopes were lost here_

_Al__ong the way from morning to night_

_Wander, Kamelot (1)  
_

Severus se réveilla difficilement. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait surtout pas revenir à la réalité. Des images et des sensations lui revinrent en mémoire. Le corps de Noemy, comme il était bien dessiné. Sa peau, comme elle était douce. Ses lèvres, comme il était agréable de les embrasser.

Tout à coup, il eut froid. Pas vraiment froid en fait, mais la sensation que quelque chose de chaud venait de lui être enlevé. Cela acheva de le réveiller. Sa Liée n'était plus à côté de lui. Elle s'était levée, et semblait nerveuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« - Je m'habille, » répondit-elle.

« - Ah. »

Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait de nouveau enterré sa véritable personnalité, mais la façade qu'elle employait continuellement ne semblait pas trouver l'attitude adéquate à adopter. En fait, elle tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour ne pas devoir y penser.

« - Je vais te passer tes vêtements, » dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

« - Oui, ce sera plus simple. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait soudain comme ça. Était-elle réellement incapable d'être vraiment elle-même ? Se pouvait-il que ces changements soient tout bonnement inconscients ? À moins d'avoir sa permission, il ne pourrait pas essayer de le savoir. À présent, Noemy avait un accès direct, complet, privilégié à sa mémoire, et c'était aussi valable pour lui avec la sienne. Ils avaient entièrement fusionné. Après un tel contact, impossible de revenir en arrière. Mais cela signifiait aussi que chaque mouvement mental était détecté par l'autre. Plus de partage inopiné. Le seul avantage était que le Lien était devenu quelque chose de naturel pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et plus aucune contrainte ne serait subie par aucun des deux. Ils étaient de nouveau libres de penser comme ils le souhaitaient.

Néanmoins, étant tout de même beaucoup plus entraîné qu'elle, Severus continuait de parvenir à percevoir les sensations de sa Liée à son insu. Et pour l'instant, elle était relativement ennuyée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Voilà, elle était complètement habillée. La longue robe cachait sa magnifique silhouette, et le vert et le noir ne lui allaient pas au teint. Il la regarda se détourner de lui et se diriger vers la porte. Et que fallait-il qu'il fasse, lui ?

« - Noemy… »

Le prénom avait franchi la limite de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait même pas l'impression de l'avoir prononcé, comme si c'était plutôt son seul désir de la retenir qui avait parlé.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

« - Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il sache, elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça.

« - Aller au cours, » répondit-elle.

Quelque chose se cassa à l'intérieur de Severus, mais il n'en montra rien.

« - Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » reprit-il, choisissant d'oublier le sens premier de sa question.

Il sentit une vague de soulagement traverser sa Liée, et cela le dégoûta. Cela se finissait donc comme ça. Il ignora alors tout ce qu'il percevait d'elle et réintégra peu à peu son rôle de professeur.

« - Je ferais mieux d'attendre cet après-midi, » reprit-elle.

« - Ce serait plus judicieux, en effet, » dit-il d'un ton légèrement froid.

« - Vous allez me couvrir ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la question une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

« - Si je ne le fais pas, » reprit-il, « toi comme moi risquons d'avoir des problèmes. »

« - Parfait, alors. »

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

« - Noemy ? »

Cette fois, il avait bel et bien prononcé le prénom, dans le but de capter à nouveau son attention.

« - Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« - Va directement dans ta chambre, ne te montre pas jusqu'à et pendant le déjeuner, et présente-toi au cours cet après-midi. Il n'y aura aucune remarque, puisque tu as deux heures avec moi. L'elfe de maison est toujours à ta disposition ? »

Noemy acquiesça.

« - Tu pourras donc lui demander de t'apporter ton repas. En attendant, repose-toi. »

« - Très bien, Professeur. »

Il plissa les yeux. _Professeur_. C'était le point final, elle avait choisi. Il la regarda sortir, en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il devait oublier.

***

Severus quitta la Grande Salle avec de sombres pensées. Il rejoignit la salle de classe et prépara le cours des septième année sans aucun entrain. Cinq minutes avant le début des deux périodes, il entendit les conversations des élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir. Noemy n'était pas là. Il lui avait pourtant bien spécifié de venir à son cours.

Il consulta l'horloge de la classe, et ouvrit la porte aux élèves. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à entrer, il vit Noemy arriver, les cheveux défaits, la mine encore endormie, le souffle légèrement court.

« - Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, Miss McLane, » dit-il au moment où elle passait devant lui.

Il sentit le désappointement chez sa Liée, mais elle répondit aussitôt.

« - Vous pensiez mal, comme souvent. »

« - Encore une remarque de ce genre, et ce sera la retenue, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Alors qu'elle allait s'installer à côté de Samantha Anderson, il claqua violemment la porte, insatisfait qu'elle se permette de lui répondre de la sorte.

Puis il se plaça face aux élèves et commença son cours.

« - Dès aujourd'hui, et pendant près de deux mois, vous allez apprendre… ou tout du moins essayer… à préparer les potions dites lunaires. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il la moindre idée de pourquoi on les nomme de la sorte ? »

Il balaya la classe du regard. Pas un seul bras ne se leva, aucun visage ne reflétait la compréhension. Tous une bande d'abrutis. Et Noemy… Elle n'écoutait pas. Elle était concentrée sur autre chose.

« - Très bien, » dit-il d'un ton méprisant, « vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les potions lunaires. Et je coterai la pertinence de votre recherche… »

Les élèves affichèrent un certain mécontentement, mais ne dirent rien.

« - La première potion que vous préparerez sera la _Memorente_. »

Il continua en leur expliquant les propriétés de la potion, ses effets désastreux quand elle n'était pas bien préparée, le fait qu'ils devraient inévitablement prendre sur leur temps libre pour vérifier l'évolution de la préparation.

L'habitude et la maîtrise qu'il avait dans ce domaine lui permettaient de ne pas devoir se concentrer totalement sur ce qu'il disait. Et il en profitait pour examiner les sensations qui émanaient de sa Liée. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, c'était évident. Mais elle était néanmoins concentrée sur lui. À quoi pouvait-elle bien jouer ? Elle avait choisi, qu'elle s'en tienne à sa décision ! Il ne parvenait pas à rester totalement maître de lui-même, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

« - Bon, » dit-il sur un ton sec, « même si vous n'avez pas retenu la moitié de ce que j'ai dit, vous allez commencer à préparer la potion. Vous trouverez la liste des ingrédients dans votre livre, et les détails pour la première phase. Au travail. »

Il regarda les élèves s'agiter, ouvrir leur livre, se déplacer pour prendre les ingrédients qui leur manquaient, passer en revue leur liste. Seule sa Liée ne bougeait pas. Mais il s'en fichait, et il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« - Noemy, tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda Samantha Anderson.

Il observa l'échange discrètement. Sa Liée mit un certain temps à répondre.

« - Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« - Tu as besoin d'aide pour la _Memorente_ ? » reprit sa camarade.

« - Seulement l'ordre des ingrédients et leurs quantités. »

S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu annuler la préparation de Noemy aussitôt. Elle n'avait qu'à écouter. Mais encore une fois, il s'en fichait.

Les chaudrons commencèrent à fumer, les élèves ayant mis ensemble les premiers ingrédients. Il se leva pour passer entre eux, sachant pertinemment que la tension allait monter. Le visage impassible, il jeta un regard ou l'autre aux liquides bouillonnants, sans aucun commentaire. Les élèves concernés compulsèrent nerveusement leurs livres pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas commis d'erreur. Cela lui procura un certain plaisir.

Mais la personne qui allait faire l'objet de sa critique était toute désignée. Noemy bâclait son travail, toujours à moitié concentrée sur lui. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et examina sa préparation. Contrairement à l'habitude, bien qu'elle soit la meilleure qu'il ait eu l'occasion de voir dans la classe, elle n'était pas la meilleure de loin.

« - Miss McLane, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes aveugle que vous êtes dispensée d'attention, » claqua-t-il dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle ne sursauta pas, mais elle n'en fut pas moins contrariée.

« - Pourtant, bien que vous ne soyez pas atteint de cécité, ce n'est pas l'attention qui vous étouffe, » répliqua-t-elle de manière hautaine.

Elle avait trop parlé, et ce qu'elle disait était en plus injustifié.

« - Je vous avais prévenue, ce soir, ici même, vous apprendrez à ravaler votre insolence. »

Satisfait de l'avoir coincée, il s'éloigna. Mais le sourire qu'elle afficha le fit douter de sa décision.

Il se rassit derrière son bureau, surveillant les faits et gestes de chaque élève, et décréta à la fin du cours qu'ils devraient passer trois fois cette semaine après le dîner pour rattraper leurs erreurs inadmissibles, tant leur travail était bâclé.

***

Severus n'avait décidément pas d'appétit. Et il n'aimait pas cette journée du tout, ni la tournure que les évènements avaient pris.

Il avait à peine dormi, il s'était mis à nu, au propre comme au figuré, devant cette gamine écervelée qui s'était ensuite empressée de le rejeter, il avait essayé de l'ignorer sans succès, il s'était vengé et n'avait finalement récolté qu'une attention touristique de sa part, comme un enfant qui voit une drôle de créature dans un zoo. Ah, il s'en souviendrait du jour de ses vingt-deux ans.

Abandonnant définitivement l'idée de manger, il vida son verre d'eau d'un trait et se leva de table. Il marcha doucement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de classe, pas vraiment pressé de commencer cette retenue avec sa Liée. En fait, il ne voulait plus la voir. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse en paix. En tous cas, c'était ce que sa raison lui dictait de vouloir…

On frappa doucement à la porte de l'ancien cachot. Il invita Noemy à entrer d'une voix atone – car il savait bien évidemment que c'était elle, l'ayant sentie arriver malgré lui. Elle s'exécuta et se tint immobile au fond de la classe après avoir refermé la porte. Assis derrière son bureau, il la toisa un instant et ressentit aussitôt une forte attirance pour elle. Était-il donc incapable de se contrôler ?

Alors il vit sa Liée pratiquement faire un bond en arrière, comme si elle avait tenté d'éviter quelque chose.

« - Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez failli renverser l'armoire qui se trouve derrière vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

« - J'ai été surprise par votre silhouette mentale. »

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux.

« - Expliquez-vous. »

« - Il semblerait qu'elle veuille vraiment fusionner avec la mienne. »

« - Et la vôtre, que fait-elle ? »

« - Elle… »

Il la vit hésiter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« - Elle fait de même, » dit-elle enfin.

Sa curiosité intellectuelle était en éveil. Noemy voyait des choses qu'il était incapable d'appréhender. Peut-être parviendrait-il à mieux se maîtriser s'il savait comment les choses se passaient.

« - Intéressant, » dit-il. « Décrivez-moi ce que vous voyez. »

Un mince sourire déforma les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« - Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de faire ça, » répliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Je n'ai aucune raison à invoquer. »

« - Mauvaise réponse, Professeur. »

Il soupira. Elle jouait encore. Elle tentait toujours de se mettre dans une position supérieure à celle de son interlocuteur. Et il en avait vraiment assez.

« - Arrête, Noemy, » dit-il dans un souffle. « Va-t'en. »

Il sentit que sa Liée était déstabilisée. Mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle garda le silence un moment, puis reprit :

« - Et ma retenue ? »

Là c'était trop.

« - Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » cria-t-il.

Il abattit son poing sur son bureau, qui répondit par un sinistre craquement. Puis il inspira profondément.

« - Allez, va-t'en, » répéta-t-il plus doucement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Tout autre élève voyant sa punition ainsi levée se serait empressé de partir. Mais pas elle. Elle restait là. Et soudain, ils furent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre, partageant leurs pensées. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses sentiments pour Lily étaient à nouveau mis en lumière. Et son attirance inexplicable pour sa Liée aussi. Il sentit également que Noemy était attirée par lui, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à l'accepter. Alors il l'éjecta de son esprit avec toute la volonté qui lui restait.

« - Dehors ! » hurla-t-il.

Il vit la jeune femme projetée en arrière et heurter violemment le sol. Il sentit la fureur qui grandit aussitôt en elle, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu une réaction un peu exagérée.

Elle se releva rapidement mais avec difficulté.

« - Tu es… » commença-t-il.

Mais elle franchit la porte comme une tornade et la claqua derrière elle.

« - … blessée… »

Bien sûr qu'elle était blessée. Un tel choc avec le sol en pierre. Il avait vu la tache rouge dans ses cheveux blonds. Mais il n'était pas responsable, elle était la seule fautive. Il ne fallait pas pénétrer dans son esprit à l'improviste. Il ne le supportait pas. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Severus s'affala dans son siège, se passant les mains sur le visage. Dormir, il avait besoin de dormir.

***

Severus commençait à accuser le coup. Tous ces mois passés à lutter contre le Lien l'avaient épuisés au-delà de ce qu'il pensait. Le retour soudain à la normale l'avait obligé à s'en rendre compte. La fatigue l'avait rattrapé, et il se sentait vraiment faible.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il en avait besoin, mais il ne voulait pas. Noemy peuplait ses rêves. Et il ne supportait plus de la voir.

Après avoir passé une nuit à se retourner dans l'espoir d'oublier pendant quelques heures, et une journée à donner cours à des incapables, le jeune professeur réfléchit. C'était un soir de semaine, il n'avait pas cours très tôt le lendemain, et il en avait assez d'être dans Poudlard. Alors il se souvint du pub dans lequel il s'était rendu avec Dumbledore. C'était une solution intéressante pour se changer les idées.

Il quitta le château et transplana dans Londres à l'abri des regards moldus. Puis il se mit à marcher dans les rues d'un pas modéré. La ville nocturne était fascinante. Tant de gens insouciants qui s'y promenaient, beaucoup de couples, jeunes ou moins jeunes.

Severus prit alors conscience d'une chose. Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, et il se sentait comme s'il portait le poids d'un millier d'années. Non seulement il était harassé de fatigue physique, mais un épuisement moral l'abattait également. Il avait vécu des choses auxquelles un jeune n'aurait pas dû être confronté.

Des images sombres des souffrances qu'il avait endurées vinrent le hanter sur son chemin. Et tandis qu'il voyait des couples le croiser, il se renfrogna davantage, insatisfait du sort que la vie lui avait réservé.

Finalement, il atteignit le fameux pub. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Il entra à l'intérieur, et choisit une petite table en retrait. Il consulta tranquillement la carte, détaillant les noms bizarres qui lui étaient pour la plupart étrangers.

« - Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Il releva la tête, pris au dépourvu. Un nom lui traversa l'esprit. Dumbledore avait commandé…

« - Un brandy. »

« - Très bien. »

Le serveur s'éloigna. Quel goût cette boisson pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer, de toutes façons. Le verre arriva devant lui et il paya. Puis il examina le liquide contenu dans le verre. La couleur était commune, et cela ne sentait pas mauvais. Il se risqua à goûter. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore avait très bon goût. Il sentit néanmoins que la boisson était relativement forte, et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à garder les idées claires pour rentrer à Poudlard.

La soirée avança tranquillement. Severus observait les allées et venues des gens dans le pub, analysant de manière désintéressée les situations dans lesquelles ils devaient se trouver. Il en était à son deuxième verre, qui était à peine entamé, quand quelqu'un se planta volontairement devant lui.

« - Bonsoir, vous. »

Une jolie voix, douce, calme. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la personne. Une jeune femme, qui semblait un peu éméchée, le regardait en souriant.

« - Bonsoir, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. Elle s'assit en face de lui et le toisa. Un peu mal à l'aise, il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien…, » dit-elle avec un regard triste.

De son avis, Severus se disait que c'était elle la plus mal en point des deux, car son haleine et ses yeux éclatés étaient le signe qu'elle était en fait plus qu'éméchée. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau.

« - C'est moi qui vous ennuie ? Je peux partir si vous voulez… »

Son ton était devenu un peu larmoyant. Il soupira, déjà ennuyé, mais il se résigna, ne souhaitant pas devoir subir une crise de larmes.

« - Vous faites comme vous voulez… »

« - Ah, tant mieux alors ! »

Elle avait déjà retrouvé son sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui, regardant son verre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? »

« - Un brandy. »

« - Ah, très bon choix ! »

« - Merci. »

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas rendre cette pauvre fille malade. Mais ce n'était pas correct de ne rien offrir. Après tout, il avait de l'argent. Et puis, elle était plutôt jolie.

« - Je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

« - Volontiers ! Heu… je ne sais pas… Peut-être pas… Vous pensez que je vais être malade ? »

Il la regarda interdit pendant un instant, étonné. Puis il l'examina minutieusement comme il l'aurait fait pour une plante à ajouter dans une potion.

« - Non, je ne pense pas, pas tout de suite, » répondit-il finalement.

« - Ah, alors oui, je veux bien un verre ! Du Bailey's, je peux ? »

Il acquiesça et commanda le verre supplémentaire, qui ne tarda pas à être posé devant la jeune femme. Elle le prit aussitôt, et le leva pour porter un toast.

« - À votre santé… heu, comment vous vous appelez ? »

« - Severus. »

« - Ah, moi c'est Mélanie. À votre santé, Severus ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau, mais leva tout de même son verre pour entériner le toast. Le sourire de Mélanie s'agrandit.

« - Vous avez l'air moins triste, c'est bien ! »

Il hocha doucement la tête, bien que cette simple phrase ramena aussitôt toute sa fatigue dans sa tête. Sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme finirait par aller plus loin dans ses questions et comme il ne voulait pas y répondre, il la devança.

« - Que faites-vous ici, Mélanie ? »

Le visage souriant s'assombrit aussitôt, et la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur la table. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

« - Je suis toute seule. Je m'ennuie. Ici il y a des gens. Et maintenant il y a vous ! »

Et son sourire réapparut. Severus se sentit soulagé. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il allait devoir partir à un moment ou l'autre. Et là, comment Mélanie réagirait-elle ? Il espérait qu'elle ne l'ennuierait pas trop. En attendant, peu importait de toutes façons.

« - Et vous, que faites-vous ici, Severus ? »

Raté pour la diversion.

« - Je passe ma soirée ici. Après je rentrerai. »

Voilà, comme cela, c'était placé, elle ne le supplierait pas de rester.

« - Vous vivez seul ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Heu, on peut dire cela… »

« - Moi aussi. Enfin, pas avant. Mais il est parti sans rien dire, et il n'est pas revenu. Alors maintenant je suis toute seule. »

Il acquiesça. Il aurait pu le parier, elle s'enivrait pour oublier. Mais il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était juste une fille paumée qui cherchait un réconfort. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

« - Vous voulez ne pas être seul ce soir ? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en dévisageant la jeune femme pour lui faire croire qu'il était surpris. Mais c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à accepter d'engager la conversation avec elle. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, elle était commune, et puis, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé au fond. Il avait juste besoin de ne plus penser. Il commença à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, prit son verre en main, et le vida d'un trait. À trois quarts plein, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Mais il se leva.

« - Je dois y aller. Bonne soirée. »

« - Mais… »

Il s'éloignait déjà, et ne se retourna pas. Il n'entendit pas une autre parole alors qu'il atteignait la sortie du pub. Il marcha rapidement dans les rues de Londres, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, mais il était préoccupé. Donnait-il l'impression d'être si désespéré ? Il ne l'était pas ! Il avait juste besoin de se reposer, au calme, sans réfléchir, sans Noemy dans les parages.

Il releva la tête pour regarder où il était, mais il ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il était parvenu à se perdre. Peu importait, puisqu'il transplanerait pour retourner au château. Et là-bas plus loin, il semblait y avoir un parc. Il en prit la direction, ralentissant le pas.

Se calmer, retrouver le contrôle de lui-même, réfléchir posément. Il avisa un banc dans le parc pour mettre ces impératifs à exécution.

Il ne vit pas les heures défiler, mais il atteignit ses objectifs, et il rentra à Poudlard dans le milieu de la nuit. Le château était calme, et quand il se glissa dans son lit, il trouva rapidement le sommeil. Égal à lui-même. Et il le resterait.

***

Et il le resta. Durant les jours qui suivirent, ses cours de Potions récupérèrent tout leur panache, et les remarques plurent sur les élèves tant ils montraient de la mauvaise volonté à faire quelque chose de correct. Surtout les septième année. Et encore plus Noemy McLane.

Sa Liée semblait persister dans la voie du travail bâclé. Et comme il ne comptait pas faire de favoritisme, il lui fit savoir régulièrement que ses performances étaient plus que médiocres.

Mais elle ne répondait plus. Et une énorme fatigue se lisait sur son visage. _L'ouïe_ était un sens particulièrement difficile à domestiquer. Surtout seul, entouré d'autant de gens. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait choisi ainsi, qu'elle l'assume.

Il était par ailleurs trop conscient que _la vue_ lui permettait de mieux saisir les choses, il lui fallait donc rester bien concentré sur lui-même pour ne pas la laisser maîtriser les choses en ce qui le concernait.

Un soir, alors qu'il finissait de donner une explication à Samantha Anderson, il sentit sa Liée. Elle se rapprochait. Puis elle ne bougea plus, et des éclats de voix dans le couloir l'informèrent qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il soupira intérieurement, se demandant s'il allait devoir intervenir. Mais l'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore arrivée.

« - Voilà, Miss Anderson, cela répond-il à votre question ? »

« - Oui, j'ai compris. »

« - Très bien. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau qui était restée ouverte.

« - Merci, Professeur, au revoir. »

Et elle sortit, sans fermer la porte derrière elle. Il allait le faire d'un coup de baguette quand la conversation qui se tenait dans le couloir lui parvint nettement. Curieux, il écouta.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec elle ? » s'exclama la voix de Samantha.

« - Elle a exagéré dans la salle commune, et on s'explique sur ce point, » répondit la voix du préfet-en-chef.

« - Et vous êtes venus jusqu'ici pour ça ? » répliqua Samantha.

« - Il a fallu que je la rattrape ! Tu sais comment elle est… »

« - Hé, ho, » intervint la voix de Noemy, « vous avez fini de parler comme si j'étais absente ? Et au fait, Sam, tu essaies de gratter des points à Rogue pour avoir plus que moi ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur cette fois, vu mon soi-disant exécrable travail… »

« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Noemy, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde… »

Severus secoua la tête en soupirant. Qu'ils étaient stupides…

« - Ben, » reprit Samantha, « je te verrai après. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa Liée était très concentrée, c'en était presque palpable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour les inviter à changer d'endroit avec son autorité professoral quand il entendit après un moment de silence :

« - Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort bien dans votre couple, » fit remarquer la voix de Noemy.

« - Oh, tais-toi, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. »

« - Écoute Benny, si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton… »

Puis plus rien, mais un étrange pressentiment le poussa à passer aussitôt la porte. Et ce qu'il vit le paralysa sur place. Noemy embrassait le préfet-en-chef.

La tristesse l'envahit. Il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi elle venait. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, après tout. Mais elle était bien là, tiraillant ses entrailles, obscurcissant ses perceptions, le poussant à passer au-delà de la limite mentale pour savoir ce que ressentait sa Liée.

Et ce qu'il lut dans son esprit lui explosa dans la tête. Une vengeance froide et calculée, juste pour le blesser. La blessure était là, bien profonde, inexplicablement présente. Mais il n'allait pas en rester là…

* * *

(1) Traduction :

Silencieusement nous errons

À la recherche de la vérité et de la confiance

Tant d'espoirs ont été perdus ici

Le long du chemin du matin à la nuit

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

J'ai été beaucoup plus rapide pour publier cette fois-ci, j'espère que cela ravira les quelques personnes qui lisent cette histoire. Je vous promets la suite et fin pour dans une quinzaine. Laissez-moi une petite review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas. La critique, tant qu'elle est constructive, est toujours bonne à prendre.

_**Lupinette**_


	7. Chp7 Seule la solitude l'attendra

**Disclaimer: **Toujours la même chose.

**Remerciements: **Merci de ton soutien ma chère Loufoca durant l'écriture des dernières pages de ce chapitre qui ont été très difficiles mais pleines de conviction. Vive les marathons de rattrapage!

**IMPORTANT (re-re-re-re-re-rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 7 – Seule la solitude l'attendra**

_And I dedicate my roses to no one_

_Cause there is no mind to help me to see_

_The reason we need_

_A light for the lonesome_

_And no one to drink_

_The blood that I bleed_

_« Roses to noone », Edguy (1)  
_

Le coup partit de sa baguette sans qu'il ait pu le retenir. Et ce n'était pas Noemy qu'il visait, c'était le préfet-en-chef. Mais sa Liée riposta aussitôt, et il valdingua directement contre le mur derrière lui. À moitié assommé par le choc, il n'eut d'autre choix que de permettre à ses jambes de le laisser glisser contre le mur, se retrouvant assis sur le sol.

Il secoua la tête en émettant un bref grognement de douleur et vit Noemy aider la lavette de Serpentard à se libérer du sortilège qu'il avait lancé. Sale petite peste, gamine écervelée et pourrie gâtée. Ah, elle voulait du contact mental ? Et bien il allait lui en donner.

Oubliant sa retenue, son envie de paix, tout ce qu'il s'était promis vis-à-vis d'elle, il abattit toutes ses défenses et confronta sa Liée au plein contact. Seulement, aucun partage n'était de mise. Il contrôlait tout, et pesait de toute sa force de Legilimens entraîné sur le pauvre esprit qui ne lui offrait presque pas de résistance.

Sans perdre de temps à la torturer gentiment, il alla au cœur des souvenirs douloureux de sa Liée, et la força à les revivre à leur plein régime de sensations. Sa colère était si vive qu'il occultait toute forme de raisonnement, tout autre sentiment. Il voulait qu'elle souffre pour l'avoir tellement mis à mal.

« Arrêtez ça. »

Dumbledore. Severus n'avait pas le choix. Il se rétracta et regarda le directeur qui était debout à côté de lui, le préfet-en-chef collé à ses basques. Était-il possible que tant de temps se soit passé, pour que cet idiot ait pu courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et revenir avec lui ?

Le jeune professeur se releva en s'aidant du mur, et son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de Noemy allongé au sol.

« - Monsieur Carter, pouvez-vous aider Miss McLane ? »

« - Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Severus regarda le Serpentard aider sa Liée à se remettre sur pieds. Elle était visiblement mal en point. Bien fait. Incapable de se calmer intérieurement, il n'y avait que sa colère qui parlait.

Quand Noemy fut debout, agrippée au bras de son chevalier servant, Dumbledore reprit :

« - Suivez-moi tous. »

Encore un peu sous l'effet de sa collision avec le mur, Severus chancela légèrement en se mettant à marcher à côté de son directeur, mais il se reprit bien rapidement. Dans les couloirs, les quelques élèves qui traînaient encore ne gardèrent pas longtemps le regard posé sur le quatuor silencieux qui passait, intimidés par Dumbledore et Rogue réunis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du directeur, qui s'adressa à la gargouille :

« - Guimauve, » dit-il.

Ils s'avancèrent pour prendre l'escalier mouvant quand les portes leur eurent laissé le passage, et se retrouvèrent finalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore à proprement parler.

« - Merci, Monsieur Carter, » dit le directeur, « vous pouvez y aller. »

« - Merci, Professeur, » répondit-il, et Severus le vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Noemy avant qu'il ne sorte.

Le jeune professeur ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose, mais il n'y parvint pas. D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle se concentrait. Et comme il s'était enfin calmé, il sentit qu'elle se calmait aussi, cherchant quelque chose.

« - C'est inutile, Miss McLane, vous n'y parviendrez pas, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

Le regard de Severus passa de la Serpentard au directeur. Que manigançait-il encore ?

« - Et pourquoi ? » répliqua Noemy d'un ton agressif.

« - Parce que je l'ai décidé, » fut la réponse froide du directeur.

Severus cherchait dans le regard de Dumbledore une explication. Il était clairement visible qu'il avait un but, mais quant à savoir lequel…

« - Bon, » reprit le directeur. « Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui a poussé mon professeur de Potions et sa meilleure élève à se battre dans les couloirs. »

Au moment où le jeune professeur hurlait à sa Liée de se taire, il recevait en sens inverse par le Lien le même ordre. Un frisson le parcourut ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Noemy dans sa tête. La voix était si différente, plus agréable, plus nuancée.

« - Severus, vous n'avez aucune explication à me donner ? » demanda Dumbledore face au silence que les deux Liés maintenaient.

« - Non, Monsieur. »

« - Vous non plus, Miss McLane ? »

« - Non, Monsieur. »

« - J'ai donc le droit de conclure que vous êtes tous deux mentalement instables… »

« - Il n'est pas venu à votre esprit si brillant que peut-être cela ne vous concernait pas ? » lança Noemy avec la suffisance qui la caractérisait.

« - Le fait de partager un Lien Indestructible avec votre professeur ne vous donne pas le droit de vous battre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, encore moins devant les autres, » claqua Dumbledore.

Un nouveau silence.

« Trouillard, » fut la pensée que Noemy adressa à Severus.

« Inconsciente, » répliqua-t-il.

Il vit Dumbledore soupirer face à leur refus en bloc de coopérer. Mais il était entièrement d'accord avec ce que sa Liée avait formulé à voix haute, cela ne le regardait pas.

« - Très bien, » déclara le directeur. « Severus, vous m'avez bien dit que Miss McLane était aveugle au lien ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et récemment, vous m'avez révélé que son esprit était en fait scellé. »

« - C'est exact. »

« - Donc, toujours selon vous, ses capacités se sont éveillées grâce au Lien. »

Severus ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait que Dumbledore avait pris sa baguette en main.

« - Oui, Monsieur, mais… où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« - _Legilimens_ ! »

C'était Noemy qu'il visait, mais Severus se sentit également agressé. Se disant que ce n'était sans doute qu'une perception faussée par le Lien, il ne réagit pas. Mais alors que le temps s'écoulait d'une manière qui lui semblait vraiment trop longue, la sensation ne s'estompa pas. Au contraire cela devenait vraiment de plus en plus désagréable, comme si Dumbledore avait en fait commencé à rogner ses défenses pour s'infiltrer dans son esprit à lui, pour violer ses propres souvenirs.

Il en était à un point où il commençait à craquer sous la pression qu'il ressentait quand il ne put s'empêcher de lever ses défenses et de repousser Dumbledore. Le repousser, ou alors c'était le directeur lui-même qui avait cessé de se montrer agressif au moment où il avait réagi. Severus ne savait pas très bien que penser de ce qu'il se passait.

Alors il tourna la tête vers Noemy. Elle tremblait, et était sur le point de vaciller. Ne comprenant pas quel était le but de la manœuvre du directeur, il ne put se retenir et posa ses mains sur les bras de sa Liée pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sut qu'il avait agi à temps, quand le poids qu'il devait retenir se fit plus lourd alors que les jambes de Noemy ne la portaient plus.

Elle était encore consciente, il le sentait à travers le Lien. Il avait heureusement choisi de se placer derrière elle. C'était plus simple comme cela, au moins il ne la voyait pas. Alors il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Dumbledore avait cessé son agression.

« - Vous voyez aussi ? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Dumbledore d'une voix faible.

Severus raffermit sa prise pour l'aider tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres.

« - En effet, Miss McLane, » répondit Dumbledore. « Ce qui m'a permis de comprendre ce qui vient de vous apparaître. Aidez-la à s'asseoir, s'il vous plaît, Severus. »

Il ne comprenait rien de leur dialogue, et se contenta d'obéir à son directeur. Il lâcha Noemy et passa son bras sous ses aisselles afin de la guider jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche d'eux.

« - Donc, » continua-t-elle, « mon esprit n'a jamais été scellé ? »

« - C'est exact, » confirma Dumbledore.

« - D'où vient le changement, alors ? » demanda Severus, intrigué.

Il avait lâché sa Liée et observait Dumbledore d'un œil suspicieux, se demandant quelle allait être sa nouvelle solution au problème.

« - Il vient de vous, Severus. »

« - Mais encore ? » reprit le jeune professeur d'un ton las.

« - Votre erreur d'interprétation à tous les deux vient du fait que vous imaginez avoir deux esprits dans la tête en même temps. Or, il n'y a jamais plus d'un esprit qui puisse entrer dans une seule tête, fusse-t-il de la taille de la somme des esprits de toute une assemblée… »

Un silence s'installa. Severus réfléchit un moment, puis la signification du flot de mots qu'avait assemblés Dumbledore lui apparut.

« - Nos deux esprits n'en forment qu'un, » dit-il.

Cela lui apparaissait comme une fatalité, et cela l'ennuyait un peu également. Et tandis qu'il envisageait toutes les possibilités en cas d'éloignement, Noemy formula son inquiétude à voix haute.

« - Que se passera-t-il quand nous serons éloignés ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vais tout perdre ? »

« - Probablement pas tout, puisque c'est vous qui possédez la vue. Ce qui est assez exceptionnel, je me permets de vous le rappeler, et qui n'aurait probablement pas été possible si votre Lien n'existait pas. Mais toutes les capacités de votre professeur s'estomperont avec la distance. »

« - Mais comment se fait-il que le partage n'existe que dans un sens ? »

« - Ça, ça ne dépend que de vous deux. »

Severus ne savait toujours pas que penser des réponses du directeur, mais il espérait bien que Noemy resterait dans le doute.

« - Severus, pensez à aider Miss McLane à se protéger de l'ouïe. Elle n'a pas vos années d'expérience pour se protéger de votre niveau de perception, et les nuits doivent lui paraître de plus en plus longues. »

« - Très bien, Monsieur. »

« - Je vous suggère d'ailleurs vivement de passer une heure par jour ensemble en-dehors des heures de cours… »

« - Pardon ? » s'exclama Noemy, incrédule.

« - Si cela vous ennuie à ce point, » répliqua Dumbledore, « considérez que c'est votre punition pour votre comportement inadmissible. Vous pouvez partir. »

Le jeune professeur vit que sa Liée fulminait, mais elle se retint fort heureusement de répliquer à nouveau. Après un moment de pause où il sentit qu'elle utilisait ses yeux pour voir la pièce, il la vit sortir. Il salua Dumbledore et la suivit sans autre commentaire. Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau, alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, il l'interpella.

« - Je pensais que cela irait pour gérer l'ouïe… »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton ironique et constata le retour de flammes en conséquence.

« - Tu pensais mal, pour changer ! » s'écria Noemy.

« - On se calme, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton où sourdait la colère.

Cette colère qui était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'il la laisse lui parler sur ce ton suffisant et insolent. Il la fit ployer devant lui, elle tomba à genoux sous le poids qu'il faisait peser dans sa tête, prenant le contrôle absolu de leur esprit commun.

« - Arrête, » supplia-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Tu n'as… »

Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur ses deux bras alors qu'elle vacillait en avant.

« - … pas le droit, » termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il la regardait trembler, complètement exténuée, mais incapable de sombrer dans l'inconscience alors qu'il la contrôlait.

Et puis, il se lassa. Cette vue ne lui apportait aucun plaisir. Quelque part, même, cela l'attristait, mais il se serait bien gardé de l'admettre.

« - Si tu… continues… comme ça…, » souffla-t-elle, « tu seras… bientôt… débarrassé… de moi… »

« - Crois bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, » répondit-il pour donner le change.

Il l'agrippa et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas un meurtrier, » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« - Peut-être, mais le mot bourreau a trouvé son incarnation… »

« - Garde tes commentaires pour toi. »

Un silence.

« - Viens, » reprit-il en l'entraînant, « quelqu'un arrive. »

Il la dirigea dans les couloirs du château, en silence.

« - Depuis combien de temps tu ne dors plus ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Depuis le début de la semaine, » répondit-elle.

Plus ils avançaient, plus il sentait qu'elle se laissait couler vers une certaine forme de néant, cherchant sans doute à s'échapper de ce qu'elle subissait.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, il la guida vers une chaise.

« - Assieds-toi là. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » dit-elle.

« - Ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de faire. »

« - Pas aujourd'hui, » rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever. « Je ne suis pas en état. »

« - On va, » reprit Severus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et en la forçant à rester assise, « te remettre en état. »

« - On ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur la chaise, incapable de résister.

« - Un seul esprit, un travail commun. Concentre-toi. »

« - Sur quoi ? »

« - Sur ce que tu entends. »

Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il suivit le fil de ses pensées. Elle était persuadée qu'une fois de plus, elle se ferait submerger.

« Ça ne se passera pas, » dit-il dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Un seul esprit, » répéta-t-il.

Et alors qu'elle lui faisait enfin confiance, il lui expliqua lentement le processus d'élimination des voix dans sa tête. D'abord les plus bruyantes et perturbantes, à mettre en évidence, isoler, et éliminer, et ainsi de suite. Avec son aide devenue un réflexe de par les années de pratique, elle y arriva sans trop de peine, et finalement, il ne resta plus rien que le silence.

Puis il vit les paupières de sa Liée se fermer presque toutes seules.

« - Lève-toi. »

Il la secoua et la prit par les mains pour la forcer à se mettre debout.

« - Allez, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir ici, tu vas retourner dans ta chambre. »

« - Oui, oui, » dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage. « J'y vais… »

Il la regarda tenir à moitié debout sur ses jambes, tant la fatigue l'avait envahie.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« - Dans mon bureau. »

Elle marqua une pause, sans doute pour se resituer, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« - À demain, » dit-elle en la franchissant.

« - C'est ça, à demain, » répondit-il en la regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Puis il ferma sa porte. Il se retourna et regarda la pièce qu'il était de nouveau seul à occuper. Le bureau, le fauteuil et la bibliothèque, et le lit. Il avait de nouveau le choix, la journée était finie. C'était l'heure du dîner, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et il ne souhaitait pas du tout côtoyer du monde dans l'immédiat.

À nouveau, les sentiments contradictoires et les pensées insensées venaient le perturber, le déconcentrer, le déstabiliser. La paix indifférente n'était-elle réellement pas envisageable? Devait-ce toujours être soit la haine, soit... il ne se résolvait toujours pas à le formuler de manière raisonnée. Mais il se savait définitivement incapable de rester insensible à cette fille pourrie-gâtée.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, et réfléchit. Elle avait tout de même changé. Plus malléable qu'avant, nettement plus à l'écoute, elle se pliait plus facilement à ce qu'on lui disait. Plus docile, elle n'en gardait pas moins sa fierté et son amour propre. Elle était à présent une rebelle mesurée. Et cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de plus dangereux, car elle savait dorénavant montrer un profil bas pour obtenir ce qui était dans son intérêt d'avoir.

Il soupira. Peu importait la manière dont cela arriverait, il savait qu'à un moment où l'autre, il aurait encore des problèmes avec elle.

***

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun éclat de voix au cours de Potions des septième année. Plus aucune remarque, plus aucune joute, les autres élèves en venaient même à trouver le cours de plus en plus rébarbatif.

Severus n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait entraîné Noemy à se protéger pendant une longue semaine, et elle avait fort heureusement été fort réceptive à ce cours particulier. Dumbledore avait levé l'obligation qu'il leur avait imposée de se voir pendant une heure par jour, et cela permettait au jeune professeur de tourner un peu plus en rond.

Il n'avait pas réalisé ce détail jusqu'alors, mais le Lien l'avait complètement coupé du reste de l'école. Non pas que les relations aient été son fort, mais il se demandait si pouvoir discuter de choses et d'autres avec ses collègues ne lui aurait pas été bénéfique. En tous cas, cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver régulièrement confronté au fait que sa Liée entretenait une relation avec un autre, chose qui lui était totalement insupportable en dépit de tout le bon sens dont il faisait habituellement preuve.

Une nuit, il rêva de Lily. Lily qui lui reprochait de l'abandonner au profit d'une garce qui ne le voyait même pas. Et alors qu'il tentait de la retenir, de l'attirer vers lui, de la garder auprès de lui, Noemy apparut. Elle avait le visage triste et le regard suppliant. Il s'attarda sur elle, et Lily s'échappa. Pas très loin, juste hors de portée. Il se résigna à ce qu'elle reste hors d'atteinte, toujours présente, mais jamais là. Alors il tenta d'attraper Noemy. Comme s'il avait voulu la consoler. Mais ses bras passèrent au travers d'elle, comme si elle avait été faite de vapeur, insaisissable.

Severus se réveilla en sueur. Les réminiscences de son rêve s'accrochaient à lui comme les filaments d'une toile d'araignée. C'était étrange et perturbant, si proche de la réalité et tellement abstrait à la fois.

Il repoussa sa couverture et se leva rapidement pour tenter de se débarrasser des ombres désagréables de ce rêve hallucinant. Et tandis qu'il tournait en rond dans la pièce encore sombre, une idée saugrenue s'imposa à lui. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

C'était totalement absurde. Jamais il n'avait fait ça... Jamais, sauf avec Lily. Enfants, ils étaient devenus confidents et amis. Et puis, il avait choisi sa voie. De toutes façons, avec tous ces idiots de Gryffondor qui l'entouraient, comment aurait-il pu garder son amitié? Et il n'aurait pas décemment pu tourner le dos aux relations qu'il s'était faites au sein de sa maison. Serpentard. Au fond, cette maison ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose.

Il s'était arrêté de tourner en rond dans la pièce et s'était approché de la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors alors que le jour se levait péniblement. Finalement, non, il n'avait besoin de parler à personne. En tous cas, pas de se confier. Il avait appris à fermer ses pensées au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment pourrait-il ressentir la moindre envie, le plus petit besoin de se confier? Impossible, ça devait venir d'ailleurs.

Il fronça les sourcils. Encore Noemy. Sans doute. Cette gamine était vraiment bizarre. Pleine de contradictions.

Severus secoua la tête et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner matinal avant de se rendre dans son cachot pour préparer les cours de la matinée.

Les deuxième année furent particulièrement calmes, ce qui permit au jeune professeur de se concentrer sur ses corrections de copies pendant qu'ils tentaient de préparer une potion des plus simples.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, il les libéra sans commentaire et ferma la salle de classe pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il consulta la liste de potions qu'il devait préparer pour les réserves de l'école. Veritaserum. Il regarda le chaudron qu'il avait mis de côté pour vérifier que la préparation en était au bon stade pour continuer, ce qui était le cas. Il le plaça donc sur le feu et engagea la suite.

Un peu plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez, » dit-il.

« - Bonjour Severus, » dit McGonagall en entrant.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils en se redressant. Noemy. Que s'était-il encore passé?

« - Je vous amène trois élèves de votre maison. Elles se sont lancées dans un duel jusqu'au sang entre les cours. Je vous les laisse ? »

« - Oui, merci, » répondit-il en s'approchant du trio.

McGonagall quitta la pièce en fermant la porte. Il les jaugea un moment.

« - On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ? » demanda-t-il avec la voix sourde et menaçante qu'il employait dans ce genre de circonstances.

Les deux autres Serpentard se lancèrent dans un tas de grandes explications relativement abracadabrantes rejetant l'entière faute sur Noemy. Celle-ci semblait complètement ailleurs, et avait le teint fort pâle.

« - Et vous, Miss McLane, » coupa Severus après un moment, « quelle est votre version des faits ? »

« - J'embrassais Benjamin quand sa copine officielle a débarqué et m'a attaquée, » répondit nonchalamment Noemy, cachant admirablement le fait qu'elle devait être nauséeuse. « J'ai répliqué, l'autre est arrivée pour soutenir la copine officielle, et finalement McGonagall est intervenue. »

« - Le _professeur_ McGonagall. »

« - Oui, c'est ça… »

« - Je trouve, » reprit Severus, « cette version beaucoup plus plausible que la vôtre… »

Les deux autres se mirent à protester, mais le professeur de potions nota que sa Liée ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Insensiblement, le visage de la jeune femme se contractait.

« - Il suffit, » dit-il pour mettre un terme aux protestations inutiles.

Il prit sa baguette, fit apparaître un seau magique et le plaça dans les mains de Noemy, qui rendit quelques secondes plus tard tout ce que son estomac devait contenir.

Severus la délaissa un instant pour s'adresser aux deux autres Serpentard.

« - Vous êtes en retenue, ce soir, vingt heures, ici. Maintenant retournez en cours. »

Elles s'exécutèrent sans un mot, jetant des coups d'œil à Noemy en sortant. Dès qu'elles eurent passé la porte, Severus ne perdit pas de temps. Il agrippa le bras de sa Liée et la dirigea à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, maintenant le seau sous sa tête au cas où. Elle se laissa complètement faire, apparemment totalement déconnectée.

À l'infirmerie, Severus avisa la maîtresse des lieux des faits qui concernaient Noemy en aidant celle-ci à s'asseoir sur un des lits. L'infirmière acquiesça et fit passer plusieurs tests à la jeune femme qui semblait toujours aussi inerte. Une fois les tests finis, Pomfresh disparut dans son bureau, et Noemy s'allongea sur le lit.

Severus l'observa un moment. Encore une fois, il se rendit compte que c'était comme ça qu'il la préférait, affaiblie, sans défense. Il s'approcha doucement du lit.

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu es malade comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Non. »

« - Plus rien depuis le traitement jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Aucune douleur stomacale ? »

« - Plus rien. »

L'un et l'autre gardèrent le silence. Que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre, de toutes façons? Il tentait plutôt d'arrêter de la détailler comme il était irrémédiablement attiré à le faire. Il se demandait comment il était possible de ressentir des émotions si contradictoires envers une seule et même personne.

Des bruits de pas, Pomfresh revenait, lui donnant ainsi un sujet de distraction.

« - Professeur Rogue, » dit-elle, « je vais vous demander de sortir, s'il vous plaît. »

Raté pour la distraction. Mais il s'exécuta sans un mot, et sortit d'un pas mesuré de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita un moment. Attendre là, ou s'en aller. Après tout, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter d'elle. Ils avaient pris une telle distance que c'était comme s'ils étaient devenus de véritables étrangers après s'être bien connus des siècles auparavant.

Mais il était inquiet, sans pour autant se l'avouer totalement, et sa curiosité était en éveil. Peut-être sa Liée avait-elle une subite rechute de son empoisonnement, auquel cas il était personnellement responsable. Il lui fallait donc savoir.

Alors il s'adossa à un mur, et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il se décolla du mur et s'avança face à Noemy. L'expression de celle-ci était indéchiffrable, mais il ne chercha pas à s'immiscer dans ses pensées, et demanda simplement:

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« - Indigestion, » dit-elle d'un ton banal, en haussant les épaules.

« - Aucune résurgence de ton empoisonnement ? »

« - Non. »

« - Donc tu es guérie… »

« - Il faut croire. »

« - Parfait, tu viendras ce soir faire ta retenue avec les deux autres. »

« - Une retenue ? Comme la dernière ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

« - À vingt heures dans mon bureau, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. « Va au cours, maintenant. »

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt. Il la regarda partir sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Et puis il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, lâchant un léger soupir. Une indigestion, bien sûr... Elle ne mentait pas sur le fait que ce n'était pas une rechute. Mais il y avait autre chose, il en était certain.

Il haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son bureau d'un pas lent. Peut-être le saurait-il un jour, peut-être jamais...

***

« - Severus, je ne comprends pas. »

« - Quoi donc, professeur? »

« - Pourquoi vous tenez-vous autant à l'écart? »

Le maître des potions soupira. Encore une question indiscrète. Il regarda Dumbledore, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet. Mais les deux yeux bleus derrière les lunettes en demi-lune ne montraient aucune pitié à son endroit. Une simple curiosité s'y reflétait.

« - Accord tacite, » dit-il enfin, avec la folie de croire qu'il pourrait s'en tenir là.

Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas sorcier à se laisser arrêter dans une idée.

« - Et son sort ne vous importe donc plus? » demanda-t-il encore.

Severus se passa la main sur le visage. Bien sûr que si, Noemy l'intriguait de plus en plus dans son attitude à présent lunatique, et il savait qu'elle l'évitait sciemment pour ne pas trahir le secret qu'elle lui cachait. Mais, il ne pouvait pas renouer comme ça. Renouer quoi, après tout? Il n'y avait rien eu de noué...

« - Ni plus ni moins que celui d'un autre élève, » répondit-il froidement.

Dumbledore sourit, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Severus. Le sourire n'était pas moqueur, et ce n'était de toutes façons pas ça qui le mettait hors de lui. Non, le souci, c'était que chaque sourire impliquait un sous-entendu du style « si vous saviez comme vous mentez mal... », et le fait qu'il soit toujours si clairvoyant était insupportable.

« - Mon cher Severus, » reprit-il d'un ton neutre, « vous devriez vous intéresser davantage à tout ce qui touche la sorcière qui vous est unie par le Lien Indestructible. Et j'en aurais tout autant à lui dire à votre égard. »

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, et puis il la referma, n'ayant pas envie de polémiquer.

« - Le problème, c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas trouvés dans les meilleures circonstances qui soient. Je vous souhaite vraiment que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrive. »

« - Merci, » maugréa Severus.

***

« Tu restes après le cours. »

Severus avait pris sa décision. Tandis que ses élèves préparaient une potion des plus complexes, qui pouvait leur être demandée lors de leur ASPIC, il avait soigneusement observé sa Liée. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Et cela faisait des semaines que cela durait. Il voulait savoir. Il lui était indispensable de savoir. Alors il lui avait transmis cette pensée au moment où elle relâchait visiblement sa concentration.

À la fin du cours, il s'était assis à son bureau, recueillant les malheureux échantillons dont aucun ne ressemblait à un autre. Noemy prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Il trouva curieux qu'elle ait obtempéré à son injonction, mais ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion. Quand tous les autres élèves furent sortis, elle se redressa.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches, » répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Il y eut un court silence entre eux. Il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas surprise par sa question. Tout comme il n'avait pas été abusé par son mensonge à sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

« - As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça peut-être ? » enchaîna-t-elle.

« - Non. »

Il était parfaitement honnête. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir de quoi il était question.

« - Je suis enceinte, » dit-elle simplement.

Sans doute la surprise se peignit-elle sur son visage, tant il reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poing au visage. Enceinte? Mais comment? On ne voyait absolument rien. À bien y réfléchir, oui, le comportement de Noemy collait avec ce qu'il savait de l'état dans lequel elle était. Il inspira silencieusement, recouvrant son calme mentalement.

« - De qui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« - De toi. »

« - Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois… »

« - Parce que tu penses réellement que je me serais abaissée à le faire avec cet idiot de Benjamin ? » répliqua-t-elle, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

« - Pourquoi es-tu restée avec lui, alors ? » relança-t-il, ironique.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu toujours à ta macchabée de Lily quand tu me vois ? » explosa Noemy.

« - Je t'interdis… ! »

« - C'est ça, défends-la ! C'est vrai que là où elle est, elle en a vraiment besoin ! »

Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix, et les larmes au bord des yeux. Son visage était soudain ravagé par la fureur et la tristesse. Et cette mise à nu que lui offrait involontairement Noemy le secoua. Il la vit se retourner vivement, attraper son sac et se diriger vers la sortie, et il ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre immédiatement, passant ses bras par-dessus les épaules de sa Liée et joignant les mains pour l'attirer contre lui.

« - Tu ne remplaceras jamais Lily, » lui susurra-t-il.

C'était une vérité qu'il reconnaissait, et qu'il se devait de lui dire. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Le nez dans ses cheveux, il sentait son doux parfum, le toucher soyeux sur la peau de son visage, le contact de son corps contre le sien.

« - Tu as cours ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« - Non, » répondit-elle de manière à peine audible.

« - Alors, viens… »

***

Severus avait les yeux fermés et respirait paisiblement. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes en ce moment précis. Noemy contre lui, dessinant des formes insensées sur son torse, et rien d'autre à penser.

« - Comment se fait-il que des choses comme le lien Indestructible se créent ? Nous ne sommes pas nés en même temps, nous nous sommes vus pendant trois années ici à Poudlard quand tu étais élève en même temps que moi sans que rien ne se passe, pourquoi au début de cette année ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait tout dit d'un trait, comme si elle avait retourné la question dans tous les sens depuis un bon moment.

« - Ça ne te ressemble pas de poser ce genre de questions, » répliqua-t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle haussait les épaules.

« - Ce doit être à ton contact que je deviens aussi ennuyeuse… »

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu l'étais déjà avant… »

Quelque part, dans un coin de son cerveau, il se demandait quelle mouche avait bien put le piquer. Mais il ignora parfaitement cette réflexion, ne voulant pas voir autre chose que l'arrêt temporel apparent qu'il vivait.

« - Jolie pirouette, » reprit-elle, « mais j'attends quand même ta réponse. »

« - Personne ne le sait. Personne n'a approfondi la question. Les sorciers ne s'intéressent guère à ce qui ne les touche pas. »

« - Ça peut se comprendre. »

C'en avait toujours été ainsi. Lui-même avait quelques connaissances dans certains domaines obscurs de par sa soif de savoir personnelle, mais très peu de gens faisaient de même.

« - J'aime bien Julia, » déclara Noemy.

« - Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il, perdu.

« - Comme prénom, pour ta fille… » enchaîna-t-elle.

« - Comment sais-tu que ce sera une fille ? »

« - Parce que ce ne peut pas être un garçon. »

« - Admettons. Mais je n'aime pas trop Julia, » dit-il.

« - Tu as autre chose à proposer ? »

« - Je te ferais remarquer que moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. »

« - Tu dois bien avoir une idée… »

« - Oui. Johanna. »

« - Ça ressemble fort à Julia ! »

« - Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te l'ai donné, il n'y a besoin d'aucun commentaire. »

« - Mais je… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase en l'embrassant. À présent, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

***

« - Non, je ne veux pas ! » s'exclama Noemy.

« - C'est la solution la plus logique, tu n'as pas d'autre choix, » répliqua Severus.

« - Il est hors de question que j'habite à Pré-au-Lard ! »

« - C'est le plus simple pour que je puisse… »

« - M'entretenir ? Ça, pas question ! »

« - Tu as pensé à l'avenir de ta fille ? »

« - _Ma_ fille ? Je te rappelle qu'on l'a faite à deux ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ressemble à une baleine que tu dois te sentir aussi léger ! »

Severus était assez mécontent. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à la question, et ce refus direct ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dépité, il marmonna:

« - Si j'avais su qu'une seule fois suffirait. »

Un silence, tendu.

« - Si tu avais su ? » dit enfin Noemy d'une voix sourde. « Et quoi, Severus, tu n'en veux pas, de ta fille ? Tu as peur ? Tu es lâche à ce point ? »

« - Je t'interdis ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - C'est ça… »

Noemy quitta aussitôt la pièce, des larmes aux yeux. Il la suivit aussitôt.

« - Attends… » demanda-t-il.

« - Je n'attends rien de toi. »

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'arrêta net et la regarda s'éloigner, profondément blessé. Il y avait de cela quatre mois, il avait pris une décision. Et il avait accepté toutes les conséquences qui en avait découlé, se réjouissant même de la venue de cet enfant et du lien physique, tangible qui s'était créé entre sa Liée et lui. Ne souhaitant pas que quelque chose échappe à son contrôle, il avait récemment cherché à tout mettre en œuvre pour garder Noemy auprès de lui. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus élève et lui professeur, et leur jeu de cache-cache pourrait enfin cesser. L'idée du mariage avait même effleuré son esprit.

Et là, il avait tout simplement l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler une fois de plus autour de lui, mais avec encore plus de violence et de cruauté. Les dents et les poings serrés, il pivota sur lui-même pour réintégrer sa chambre. Et tandis que sa vision s'embuait, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, se brisant l'une ou l'autre phalange dans la foulée. Mais ce ne fut pas cette douleur-là qui atteignit son cerveau. Complètement désorienté, il s'appuya au mur et s'affaissa dessus jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes amères.

***

Alors qu'il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit en cette aube trop chaude, Severus ressentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il s'atténuait. Tout doucement. Mais il faisait tellement partie de lui que chaque fluctuation le touchait. Et là, ce n'était pas un aller-retour dans l'intensité du Lien. Non, c'était un atténuement très léger qui n'en finissait pas.

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrant les rideaux en grand. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la clarté, il la vit. C'était elle à n'en pas douter, il la sentait. Et il la sentait surtout s'éloigner. Noemy marchait dans le parc de Poudlard. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire demi-tour. Severus sentit quelque chose se déchirer définitivement en lui. Au même moment, sa Liée s'arrêta et se retourna. Et elle resta ainsi un instant. Puis elle reprit sa marche.

Il ne quitta pas son poste jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de sa vue, et il resta même encore jusqu'à ce que l'éloignement se fasse beaucoup plus brutal. Elle avait transplané. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Et cette deuxième blessure s'était ancrée en lui tout comme la première, scellant sans doute définitivement la porte d'un quelconque espoir à propos du futur. Severus était devenu un mort en sursis.

* * *

(1) Traduction :

Et je ne dédicace mes roses à personne

Car il n'y a aucun esprit pour m'aider à voir

La raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin

D'une lumière pour le solitaire

Et personne pour boire

Le sang que je saigne

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Et voici le dernier chapitre de ce miroir au succès excessivement mitigé. M'en fous, moi je l'aime bien, surtout la fin! L'épilogue suivra d'ici un ou deux jours.

_**Lupinette**_


	8. Chp8 L'héritage, ce n'est peutêtre

**Disclaimer: **Toujours pareil.

**Remerciements: **Toujours à toi Loufoca, de qui j'ai toujours reçu les meilleurs encouragements qui soient. Encore merci pour les corrections sur ce dernier chapitre où quelques incompréhensions et mauvaises formulations s'étaient glissées.

**IMPORTANT (re-re-re-re-re-re-rappel):** Ceci est la fiction miroir de L'Héritage de la Haine. Il vaut mieux lire cette dernière avant d'entamer celle-ci, car je tiens compte de la connaissance de certains évènements relatés dans l'autre sans les mentionner à nouveau. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**L'Héritage de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 8 – L'héritage, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait la haine**

Noemy tournait en rond dans son bureau. Devait-elle, ou ne devait-elle pas le faire? Après tout, il y avait si longtemps. Onze ans. Sa fille, Johanna, le lui rappelait pourtant encore plus aujourd'hui.

Peut-être ne s'étaient-ils pas compris à l'époque. Peut-être fallait-il songer à renouer. Johanna partait pour Poudlard le lendemain. Severus ne manquerait pas de rater sa fille. Noemy devait s'expliquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle soupira et commanda sa plume depuis sa baguette pour la faire tracer les lettres qui s'assembleraient en mots pour eux-même former des phrases sur le parchemin.

_« Cher Severus, »_ commença-t-elle.

« - Non, certainement pas! » se morigéna-t-elle.

Le parchemin fut réduit en cendres, et un autre prit sa place sous la plume.

_« Severus, »_ reprit-elle.

« - Oui, mieux. Rien d'autre à mettre de toutes façons. »

Alors elle s'imagina qu'elle pourrait lui déballer sa vie depuis son départ précipité, lui expliquer qu'à l'époque, étant enceinte, et trop jeune, elle n'avait pas réalisé sa bêtise, et que son orgueil lui avait interdit de revenir en arrière des mois plus tard. Qu'elle s'était pourtant promis qu'elle reprendrait contact pour éventuellement réamorcer le dialogue. Qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de feuilles de parchemin qui avaient porté la même en-tête que cette présente lettre, mais qu'incapable de trouver les mots justes, et toujours presque certaine de se heurter à son mépris, elle les avait toutes brûlées. Que les mois et les années avaient passé sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Qu'elle voulait vraiment que leur fille connaisse son père, qu'elle sache enfin la vérité. Qu'elle l'aimait toujours, comme avant...

Et tandis que défilait dans son esprit ce que son cœur aurait voulu écrire au seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues, interminables, douloureuses.

Et puis, Noemy se secoua violemment, s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche et inspira profondément. Non. Tout était fini depuis bien trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus rien y avoir. Les choses devaient rester telles qu'elles étaient.

_« Severus,_

_Je te présente ta fille, Johanna. Elle est née le neuf octobre. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es, libre à toi de faire connaissance ou pas. Tu as évité la période couches et gamineries, mais tu n'échapperas pas à son adolescence, père révélé ou pas, d'autant qu'elle a malheureusement hérité de ton caractère._

_Elle ne possède ni l'ouïe, ni la vue, mais elle est précoce, elle s'est révélée être une vraie sorcière dès l'âge de cinq ans. Heureusement que ton sang moldu ne l'a pas atteinte._

_Si tu as d'autres questions, transmets-lui ton courrier pour moi, mais je pense avoir dit l'essentiel._

_Noemy. »_

Que le ton employé était dur et indifférent. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et rien ne s'était produit depuis lors, ni ne devait se produire à présent. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, elle ne pouvait plus aller à contre-courant.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Noemy accompagnait Johanna vers l'une des portes du Poudlard Express.

« - Tiens, » lui dit-elle en lui donnant une enveloppe scellée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda sa fille.

« - Un pli que tu devras remettre personnellement au professeur Rogue. C'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement, robe noire, cheveux noirs. Si tu ne vois pas, demande à un préfet de Serpentard de t'aiguiller. »

« - Très bien. »

Johanna glissa l'enveloppe dans son sac.

« - En main propre, je compte sur toi. »

« - Je n'oublierai pas. J'y vais? »

« - Oui, je vais rentrer. Que tout se passe bien pour toi. »

« - Merci. Au revoir. »

« - Au revoir, Johanna. »

Noemy s'éloigna, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière au moment où sa fille disparaissait dans le train, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Et contre tout bon sens, elle espérait que Severus réagirait à cette missive, peu importait comment...

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Voilà, les deux jours se sont transformés en une semaine, mais ce dernier chapitre et épilogue vient clôturer le miroir qui a, avec son original, donné naissance à une suite. Peut-être cela vous intéressera-t-il de la lire un jour. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié de me lire jusqu'ici.

_**Lupinette**_


End file.
